The Fake Engagement
by BellesYellowRose
Summary: To get out of financial trouble, Ga Eul's family wants her to get married to the son of a family friend. Panicked at the idea, Ga Eul begs for help. Not wanting to mess up his second chance Yi Jeong agrees to pretend to be her boyfriend for the weekend at the Kang Estate. Except it is not just her family, he is trying to convince and he has no intention of just pretending anymore.
1. Chapter 1

Okay so apparently I need help... Starting a new story while already working on my Playful Kiss fic but I couldn't resist. I love writing SEoul too much. Okay so here is my new story and it will probably be around five, maybe six chapters. Just depends on how deep my brain goes with this ;-) Hope you all enjoy and let me know what you think.

Yi Jeong twirled his phone around in his hands while sitting with the others in the F4 lounge. He felt restless and unsure of what to do, which was a new sensation for him. Woo Bin rolled his eyes. "Bro, you are worse than Jun Pyo when it comes to pouting."

"What is that supposed to mean?" Yi Jeong snapped although he already knew what his friend meant. "I am not pouting."

"Yes, you are." Ji Hoo piped up not even bothering to look up from his medical textbook. "It's all because he messed up with Chu Ga Eul."

Yi Jeong glared at him as Woo Bin shot him an intrigued expression. "What happened?"

"Nothing."

"Ga Eul dumped him at the Namsan stairs because she thinks he still wants Cha Eun Jae."

"She didn't dump me," Yi Jeong bit out sharply. "We were never together in the first place. And how do you even know this?"

"I'm best friends with Jan Di," Ji Hoo said simply, "I get all the gossip." Woo Bin laughed while Yi Jeong growled under his breath. "Whatever."

"Bro, if its bugging you so badly then call her and explain." Woo Bin told him and Yi Jeong folded his arms stubbornly. "I don't care if Ga Eul thinks I am in love with Cha Eun Jae. Which by the way, I am not. Besides, if she wants an explanation, then she should contact me."

"Why should Ga Eul call you when you have made no effort except to push her away?" Ji Hoo asked, making a note in his book.

"Wow. Good job," Woo Bin told the future doctor. "Why don't you remind him about his hand while you're at it."

"Shut up." Yi Jeong grumbled and looked at the phone again. He couldn't deny that Ji Hoo was right though. He had never given any Ga Eul a reason to stay or to keep trying on their relationship. Convinced that she was too innocent and good for him. Now, when he finally figured out that she was the one he really wanted, he had successfully managed to push her away.

"Besides, I don't think you will need to wait for Ga Eul to call." Ji Hoo said with a curious look out the window.

"Why?" Yi Jeong asked bitterly.

"Because she is here."

"What- "Yi Jeong tried to jump up but Woo Bin grabbed him before he could flee. "Stay."

"I'm not a dog."

"Woof."

He gave his friend a glare but before he could retaliate, Ga Eul burst into the lounge. She looked a little wild, her eyes were wide in panic and her was hair disheveled from the wind. "Woo Bin Sunbae." She panted out of breath, ignoring the others.

"Ga Eul?" Woo Bin said with a touch of concern. "Are you okay?"

"I need your help." The mafia prince reached out to steady her, his senses on alert. "What's wrong?"

"I need you to be my boyfriend." Ga Eul pleaded and the air immediately changed. Woo Bin could only gape at her like a fish while Yi Jeong glared daggers into his back. Even Ji Hoo seemed confused by her sudden announcement.

"Ga Eul- "Woo Bin began but she grabbed his shirt frantically. "Please. I will do whatever you want but you have to do this for me first."

"What is going on?" Yi Jeong snarled menacingly. "Woo Bin?"

"I have no idea." His friend held up his hands innocently. "Ga Eul, I am flattered but- "

"It wouldn't be real." Ga Eul cried, her fear so high that she didn't realize she was not explaining herself correctly. "I promise, it wouldn't be real."

"Ga Eul," Ji Hoo jumped up and grabbed the young woman's shoulders. "I need you to breathe." While he forced her to take long, deep breaths, he looked over at the other two. "She is having a panic attack."

"I'm all right," Ga Eul said taking another shaky breath, "but please just help me."

"With what?" Ji Hoo asked softly. "What are you talking about?"

"They are going to force me to marry him." Ga Eul whimpered and Yi Jeong felt his heart skip a beat. "Who?" He tried to catch her eye but she seemed determined to avoid him. Yi Jeong turned to Woo Bin furiously for an explanation. "Someone better start telling me what is going on. And why the hell did Ga Eul just ask YOU to be her boyfriend?"

"How should I know?"

"He's my best option!"

"What?"

"All right, everyone calm down." Ji Hoo barked sensing that Yi Jeong was either about to start yelling at an already distraught Ga Eul or beat Woo Bin to a bloody pulp. "Woo Bin, can you make some tea for Ga Eul?"

"Sure."

Grateful for any excuse to flee from the murderous expression of Yi Jeong, Woo Bin hurried over to the bar.

After Ji Hoo settled her onto the sofa with a hot cup of tea and wrapped a blanket over her shoulders, Ga Eul was able to calm down slightly. "I'm sorry. I shouldn't have come in here like that but I didn't know what else to do."

"Why don't you start at the beginning." Woo Bin said taking the seat the furthest away from Yi Jeong out of self-preservation. "My father's best friend." Ga Eul said rubbing her head wearily, "wants me to marry his son."

"Well, that is an easy fix. Just tell him no." Yi Jeong snapped and for the first time, Ga Eul looked at him annoyed. "If it was that simple, do you think I would be here?"

"What do you mean?" Ji Hoo prompted her back to the story. "Why is it not that simple?"

"Kang Do Yun is a wealthy man and made my family an offer." Ga Eul whispered. "If I marry Kang Ha Joon, then he will pay off my family's debts. All of them and he will help my family stay afloat while my father tries to find a new job. My parents agreed, they told me about it this afternoon."

She looked up pleadingly, "I begged with them not to do this but they said we didn't have any other choice. So, I blurted out that I was already seeing someone else. Someone more powerful than Kang Do Yin and Ha Joon." Ga Eul grabbed Woo Bin's arm. " But they didn't believe me. That is why I need you to pretend to be my boyfriend. They are making me visit Kang Ha Joon this weekend and I can't go alone. I will be married by the end of the month otherwise."

Woo Bin gave her a worried frown. "They sold you to be married for money?"

"Business deals don't only exist for the wealthy, Sunbae." Ga Eul looked down at ground shamefully. "I can't even blame my parents. Do Yin made a very generous offer, one that will take care of all our financial problems."

"Instead of trying to fool them, why don't we just pay off your parent's debt instead? It is our fault that your father is out of a job anyway." Ji Hoo suggested already pulling out his wallet.

Ga Eul pushed up from the couch, "I thought about that but they won't take it. Not unless they think I am honestly involved with one of you. Thats why I need your help," she trailed off brushing away her tears. "Kang Ha Joon has already agreed to the engagement. He wants a partnership in his father's company. Plus, he's been chasing me my whole life and is a mean, arrogant bully. If it had been anybody else, I might consider it to help my family. But Ha Joon...it would be awful."

"Are you sure Ga Eul?" Woo Bin asked scratching his head. "Ji Hoo is probably be the better option for this kind of thing."

Ji Hoo shook his head, "I can't. I have to go to that medical conference this weekend with Jan Di."

Ga Eul tried not to cry in desperation. "Please Woo Bin. If you aren't able to do it, I will have no choice but beg Su Pyo- "

"No!" All three men simultaneously shouted and Ga Eul spread hands in defeat, "Trust me, Ha Joon is worse."

Woo Bin really didn't think this was a good idea but he couldn't let Ga Eul be sold off to the highest bidder either. Especially since she was only in this predicament because Jun Pyo's mother was an epic bitch. "Fine. I'm in."

"Oh, thank you!" Ga Eul exclaimed jumping up to hug Woo Bin but Yi Jeong yanked her away before she could make contact. "Never mind, Woo Bin. I will go with Ga Eul."

"What?" Ga Eul gasped in disbelief which Yi Jeong only ignored. "What time should I pick you up?"

"I didn't ask you."

The potter nodded thoughtfully, "I know but that's all right. I forgive you."

"I really think it's better if Woo Bin Sunbae goes with me."

Yi Jeong smirked and leaned against the wall. "It would be more convincing if I do it."

"But-but," Ga Eul stammered. The last thing she needed was another fake date with So Yi Jeong. It was already taking everything she had to keep her feelings at bay. "I don't see how."

"What's Ga Eul's favorite color?" Yi Jeong asked Woo Bin who only shrugged sheepishly, "umm pink?"

"Blue. She hates pink." Yi Jeong supplied easily with a knowing glance to Ga Eul. "A boyfriend should know those things, don't you think?"

"Lucky guess." Ga Eul grumbled and Yi Jeong grinned. "Try me."

Not willing to let that challenge fly, Ga Eul folded her arms, "What is my favorite food?"

"Chocolate and some weird pasta."

"What am I afraid of?"

"Thunderstorms and any kind of spider."

"What am- "

"Okay, you proved your point." Ji Hoo gleefully interrupted, not wanting to continue witnessing their sexual tension. "And problem solved. Yi Jeong will help Ga Eul and Woo Bin can stay in town to manage to the new club."

"What?" Woo Bin turned confused but Ji Hoo narrowed his eyes warningly. "Oh, yeah. The new club."

Ga Eul stared at Yi Jeong trying to ignore the fluttering in her stomach that he had obviously paid so much attention to her. "Sunbae?"

Understanding her question on why he was so willing to help her, Yi Jeong pushed himself off the wall. "Let's just say that I owe you one."

Ga Eul flushed remembering their time on the roof after she had spent days trying to find Teacher Cha's message. "Thank you." She tucked a piece of hair behind her ear, "I have to be at the Kang estate around eleven on Saturday. It is outside the city."

Yi Jeong nodded, "fine. I will pick you up early tomorrow morning then."

"Okay," Ga Eul said hesitantly, hoping she hadn't just made this situation worse. She gave a quick bow to the others and scurried off. As soon as the door shut, Woo Bin turned to Yi Jeong with wide eyes. "Bro, are you sure about this? Maybe it is better if I do it."

"Over my dead body," Yi Jeong said without missing a beat. "No offense but I wouldn't let you take Ga Eul to lunch. Let alone spend a whole weekend with her."

"Yeah but- "

Yi Jeong flopped back down on the couch with a grin. "Besides this is perfect. A whole two days pretending to be Ga Eul's boyfriend. I couldn't scripted a better opportunity if I have tried.

Woo Bin and Ji Hoo exchanged glances, "Uhh are you forgetting the whole Ga Eul is being forced to marry some apparent jerk?"

Yi Jeong waved his hand, "I will handle what's his name. I doubt it will even take me the whole afternoon to get rid of him. Then I can spend the rest of the time convincing Ga Eul that I no longer want Cha Eun Jae."

"Why do you want to do that?" Woo Bin questioned still feeling protective of Ga Eul's feelings. Especially since up until twenty minutes ago Yi Jeong was acting like he didn't even care one way or another about the young woman.

Yi Jeong gave him a satisfied smile. "Because who I want is Chu Ga Eul.


	2. Chapter 2

Hey Everyone! I know I have some readers who are dying for updates on Hospital meets Husband which I will post this week. So, basically for my two fics, I will trade off updates. However, I am almost finished with that one and then I will concentrate solely on this one. I am really enjoying writing this by the way and have no clue how long it will be yet. Probably until the Ga Eul and Yi Jeong in my head tell me to wrap it up lol. Anyway, thank you for being patient on the update and I hope you guys enjoy! Let me know as always.

Ga Eul tucked a piece of windblown hair behind her ear. True to his word, Yi Jeong had picked her up first thing Friday morning to take them both of Kang Estate. Despite tossing and turning most of the night out of nerves, Ga Eul did not feel uncomfortable sitting there beside him as he drove them to the countryside.

For some reason, it always felt natural sitting in the passenger side of his Lotus. They had some of their best conversations while driving around. It was outside of the car where they ran into trouble.

"I am sorry if I seemed ungrateful yesterday when you volunteered to help me. I was very rude." Ga Eul said, keeping her gaze out the window.

Yi Jeong peered at from this corner of his eye, his lips twitching slightly. "Ga Eul, you couldn't be rude if you tried. I'm pretty sure someone could be robbing you and you would still find a way to be polite to them."

She gave a small smile, "probably but thank you anyway."

"You're welcome."

Noticing the slight squint, Ga Eul reached into the glove department and grabbed his sunglasses. Yi Jeong took them casually from her as though this was something they did every day. The familiarity of the gesture made her slightly warm and Ga Eul had to remind herself that this was just for a show. He was doing her a favor and she should not expect anything more.

"So, what exactly are we walking into here?" Yi Jeong asked and she sighed, "I have one chance to prove to my family and Kang Do Yun that I am not going to marry his son. The engagement has already been agreed by my father. However, if I can convince him that you and I already serious and there is no need to accept Do Yun's offer, he may reconsider their deal."

Yi Jeong almost told her not to worry about it. It didn't matter if her father approved the engagement of ten different men. She was not walking down the aisle to any of them. Not if he had anything to say about it. "Is this only about the money then?"

Ga Eul shrugged, "In some ways. Although it is also about the name and relationship between Do Yun and my father. They have been friends since high school but being on different social classes hurts their friendship. If I marry, Kang Ha Joon then we can align with their family… That would mean a lot to my mother."

"Hmm," Yi Jeong could partially understand where her folks were coming from, name and money opened a lot more doors in this world than being a commoner. "But I thought you said, Kang Ha Joon was a jerk… They don't mind that?"

"Not at this price," Ga Eul muttered and then flashed him a guilty look. "I didn't mean it like that. My parents love me but things have been tight since my dad lost his job. It's been a hard struggle to even get groceries. I know why they accepted the idea of getting out from underneath this rock. Plus, it benefits the Kang family too. They want him to take over the company but he's too wild. He gets in trouble with drinking and crazy parties. The board would never approve of him taking over unless they think he is- "

"Settling down with a nice, down to earth wife who will keep him under control. At least image-wise." Yi Jeong supplied, understanding how the game worked.

"Exactly. So, in a lot ways, it makes sense but…It is a little odd to come home one day and find out you have been given to a guy you hate."

"Don't worry," Yi Jeong assured her easily. "We had a lot of practice at this. They will believe us."

"I hope so."

As Yi Jeong turned down the road, Ga Eul was staring at him nervously, trying to work up the courage to ask the question which had been plaguing her all night.

"What?"

"How did you know all that about me yesterday? That my favorite color was blue and I am afraid of thunderstorms?"

Yi Jeong chuckled. "I know you, Ga Eul Yang that's how."

"Even Jan Di doesn't know I am afraid of storms." Ga Eul shot back.

Yi Jeong flashed her confident grin, "It's obvious. You flinched every single time it rained or thunder crackled in Caledonia."

Ga Eul's eyes widened. "I did? I thought I gotten better at hiding it."

"It was a small flinch but it was there," Yi Jeong said, taking a sharp turn into a long drive. "And I knew your favorite color is blue because you wear it the most besides red."

"Oh." Ga Eul told herself not to read anything more into it, despite her stomach flipping at the idea of Yi Jeong giving her that kind off attention. After all, he was an artist which probably meant he always noticed colors and subtleties of people.

"I should probably tell you mine," Yi Jeong added, "It would help our story if- "

"Your favorite color is silver." Ga Eul interrupted without looking at him. "Your favorite food is chicken soup and you are afraid of enclosed spaces."

Yi Jeong didn't say anything for several long minutes and Ga Eul shifted in her seat uncomfortably. He finally cleared his throat, "What makes you think that?"

"You use silver the most in your pottery and I notice you always take the stairs instead of the elevator if you can help it."

They both went silent as their awareness sat in the air. Yi Jeong had to remind himself to keep an eye on the road otherwise he would just pull over and pin her down to kiss the ever loving- Nope, don't go there, So Yi Jeong, he admonished himself. If he continued down that trail of thought, his body would start revealing exactly what his intentions were for this weekend.

Yi Jeong attempted to send her his signature smile as a way to break the tension. It probably appeared forced but it was the best he could do.

"I guess we are covered then. We can tell them we met through Jan Di and Jun Pyo, which is true."

"Okay. I would prefer to lie as little as possible anyway." Ga Eul took a deep breath trying to conceal her nerves as they got closer. "I don't like deceiving my parents."

"It will be fine, Ga Eul," Yi Jeong assured her for the tenth time with a nod to the big house. "Is this it?"

"Yeah," Ga Eul grumbled and he could almost feel her teeth clenching to powder.

"Would you relax?" Yi Jeong asked with a shake of his head. "It's not like a bear is going to jump out and eat you."

"You don't know, Ha Joon."

"Okay, fine. I promise not to let anyone jump out and eat you. Now, will you relax?"

Ga Eul gave a reluctant laugh, "I will try."

Yi Jeong parked the car and walked to open her door. He frowned when she noticed her hands were shaking. "Ga Eul, why are so nervous? Is there something you're not telling me?"

"I hate coming here. We always visited in the summer and I don't have a single memory that is not terrible. Now, the idea that I may have too…" Ga Eul trailed off and Yi Jeong felt a streak of protectiveness over her obvious discomfort.

"Don't worry. That's why you brought me." He interlaced their fingers, "Come on."

As they began walking to the house, Yi Jeong took in the mansion. It was big and impressive with a lot of grounds. It was nowhere near the So family standards or any of the homes of F4 but still, not something to sneeze out. The elderly staff member opened the door and shot Ga Eul a kind smile. "Miss Ga Eul, how lovely to see you again."

Ga Eul nodded and began engaging in small talk with the gentlemen, who kept giving Yi Jeong a subtle eye glance. As though he was trying to tell him something and Yi Jeong made a mental note to find him later.

"Are my parents here yet?"

"Yes. They are in the living room. I will show you."

"It's okay." Ga Eul said with a weak smile. "I remember the way."

She took Yi Jeong's arm but he slid it down and took her hand again. It would seem less formal and more natural this way. Plus, he enjoyed holding her hand.

Ga Eul gripped his fingers tightly as they rounded the corner and the conversation halted in an almost comical way as everyone stopped and stared at the newcomers.

"Hello," Ga Eul greeted them softly with a courtesy bow.

Her father stood up slowly, "Ga Eul who is- "

"This is So Yi Jeong," Ga Eul answered, "I told you I was seeing someone. Yi Jeong believed as my boyfriend, he should have a say on my engagement. Especially, since it is to someone I never found worth mentioning before."

Yi Jeong bite back a grin at her subtle sass to her father. Despite her earlier speech about understanding her parents decision, she was clearly angry about it.

Kang Do Yun and his wife remained sitting but were giving him the cool glances of someone not impressed. Yi Jeong who was born into more money than anyone could spend in twenty lifetimes gave them a pointed smirk. He was not one to be intimidated easily nor polite enough to care.

"Ga Eul," her mother hissed. "How could you not tell us?"

"I did," Ga Eul snapped in a low voice. "You didn't believe me."

"I still don't believe you," Dae Seon remarked with a glance to Kang Do Yun. "I don't know why she is doing this but I have never seen this boy before- "

"It's all right, Chu Dae Seon," Kang Do Yun assured him. "I have no intention of going back on my word. The engagement is still on despite this little…setback." He paused to look at Yi Jeong. "You're not by chance, So Yi Jeong the artist?"

"I am," Yi Jeong answered and Kang Mo Hyeon eyes widened. "How on earth did someone like Chu Ga Eul meet you?"

Not liking her tone when she said Ga Eul's name, Yi Jeong gave her a blistering stare. "Her best friend is about to become engaged to my best friend."

"Geum Jan Di?"

"You know Geum Jan Di and Gu Jun Pyo are together," Ga Eul reminded her parents. "That's how we met- "

"Well, well," A new voice interrupted and a young man about Yi Jeong's age walked into the room with a slow swagger. "If it isn't my fiancé."

Yi Jeong heard Ga Eul take a sharp breath and move in closer to his side. Sensing her anxiety, he instinctively shifted his body to cover her and kept his eye on the newcomer. He was tall, well built, and the air of handsome which only comes from having money.

Ha Joon hooked his thumbs into his pant loop and gave her a long, lecherous scan. "Hey, Chu Ga Eul. Long time no see."

"Kang Ha Joon," Ga Eul mumbled with a glance up at Yi Jeong. He didn't meet her gaze though keeping his eye on Ha Joon. The kid did not seem disturbed by Ga Eul clinging to Yi Jeong. In fact, he almost seemed amused by the sight.

"Who is your friend?"

"This is- "

"You already know who I am," Yi Jeong interrupted dryly. "Let's not go through the tedious introductions again, shall we?"

Ha Joon grinned over at him, "Hello, So Yi Jeong. You are Ga Eul's boyfriend?"

Yi Jeong didn't answer, sizing up Kang Ha Joon. As a Casanova, he could spot a fellow player a mile away. Ha Joon was not high enough in social rankings to run around with the same crowd as the F4 but Yi Jeong imagined they had probably attended the same parties or clubs before. He didn't recognize him personally but the slick, cold, and slight mean vibe was one he familiar with.

Even if he didn't have his own personal reasons for making sure this engagement didn't happen, Yi Jeong would have never allowed her to be given away to this moron.

"I am sorry, Kang Ha Joon," Chu Dae Seon said hastily. "I didn't know Ga Eul would be bringing a friend this weekend."

"It's all right," Ha Joon clamped a hand down on her father's shoulder. "After all, even if So Yi Jeong is her boyfriend, I am the fiancé. I win by rank."

Ga Eul stiffened at the comment and Yi Jeong ran his thumb over her knuckles until she relaxed, feeling grateful for his presence. Noticing their obvious familiarity, the whole family exchanged worried glances.

"No matter," Kang Mo Hyeon interjected with fake jovelity. Despite the unwelcome intrusion, Yi Jeong was too powerful of a figure to be kicked out. She was smart enough to recognize getting on his bad side would destroy their position in society. "We are glad you here anyway. Please, make yourself comfortable."

"Yes. We are delighted to officially meet you. We were about to sit down for brunch and you must join us. It will gives us the opportunity to talk and get to know each other better." Do Yun motioned to someone behind them. "I will have Sin Jin take your belongings upstairs. Ga Eul, I moved you from your normal room to the one closer to Ha Joon."

"I am sure you did but since I am here, that won't be happening." Yi Jeong turned to the butler who had greeted them at the door. "Make sure Miss Ga Eul and I have adjoining rooms."

Ga Eul shot him a surprised expression but Yi Jeong ignored it. He simply narrowed his eyes at the Kang family daring them to contradict his order. He knew the parents were trying to set a certain tone for the rest of the weekend and he had no intention of allowing them to continue.

"Just so you aware, Ga Eul is mine and I don't plan on giving her up. I thought I should tell you now before you start going through all the trouble of picking out centerpieces."

"Ga Eul, have no shame?" Chu Min Ra stared at her daughter in shock but Ga Eul only gave them a tight smile. "I'm not sharing his bed mother but I would prefer not to be overly separated."

"It's fine." Mo Hyeon gave a clipped nod to Si Jin. "We can discuss the sleeping arrangements later."

As her parents left the room, Ga Eul felt their disappointment which about broke her heart but she tried not to physically react. Otherwise, they would see it as compliance and she would never convince them not to go through with this.

Ha Joon who had remained sitting on the couch, hooted in laughter. "Well done, Ga Eul. You have guts, I will give you that. How much did you pay him? Was it a cash transaction or something else?"

"Watch it," Yi Jeong growled, his eyes flashing dangerously.

Ha Joon held up hands mockingly, "Yes sir. Although, shouldn't I be saying that to you? After all, it is my betrothed you are clenching to your hip there."

"I am not going to marry you, Kang Ha Joon," Ga Eul snapped. "I have already told you how I feel about you. You are a toad on the base of humanity."

"Now, is that any way to talk to your future husband?"

Ha Joon stood up with a knowing appraisal. "You forget your own reputation So Yi Jeong. You are the designated Casanova of Korea. You have never been with the same woman past one night. Sometimes even interchanging them before the sun comes up. Yet you expect me to believe that someone like Chu Ga Eul was able to tame you?"

Yi Jeong clenched his teeth but to his surprise, Ga Eul spoke up hotly before he could reply.

"Are you jealous? At least Yi Jeong doesn't have to beg women to come to his bed, they are usually begging him. Besides your reputation is no better."

Yi Jeong gaped at her and the sinking realization of how much he didn't deserve her rushed over him. Though, he didn't plan on letting that stop him from having Ga Eul but still… he felt the recognition of the fact was important.

"True," Ha Joon replied without shame. "And it has been well earned. Are you wanting to compare our skills, Ga Eul? You should have said something earlier."

"I already told you to watch it," Yi Jeong warned. "I won't tell you again."

"I have to admit, you guys are good." Ha Joon threw them a grin over his shoulder. "I am looking forward to the rest of the show."

Yi Jeong grumbled under his breath once they were alone and Ga Eul chuckled. "I told you."

"No matter what happens, you are not marrying him."

"Now you understand why I was so desperate at Woo Bin's."

Yi Jeong nodded with an inward sigh. It may not be as easy as he originally believed to shake off Ha Joon. He was a punk but he wasn't a stupid punk.

"Come on," Yi Jeong put his hand on her back. "We better join them."

She gave him a grimace but didn't fight as she followed him out to the terrace where brunch was being served. The atmosphere was cool as everyone tried to adjust to the unwelcome guest and the residual uncomfortableness from Ga Eul parents.

"Well, Ga Eul," Kang Mo Hyeon called over the table cheerfully. "You should tell us what style of engagement ring you would like to wear."

"If you don't mind," Yi Jeong interjected before Ga Eul could answer. "I would prefer to pick out my own ring for Ga Eul when the time comes."

Ga Eul had to force herself not to laugh at the shock on Mo Hyeon's face and her husband nudged her to get it together.

"We can go over the specifics of the wedding after we eat." Chu Min Ra took Mo Hyeon's hand, giving her daughter a discreet scowl.

Do Yun leaned back in his chair in a relaxed gesture. "Good idea. Besides I am curious about something else Ga Eul. You said that Geum Jan Di is involved with Gu Jun Pyo, the heir to Shinhwa." Kang Do Yun shook his head bewildered. "How did that happen? I can't picture his family approving of your little friend being in the same room as him, let alone marriage."

"They met at school," Ga Eul replied stiffly. Not liking the subtle implication that Jan Di was nowhere near good enough for someone like Gu Jun Pyo. "His family didn't approve at first but Jun Pyo refused to let her go. Now, they have accepted it."

"How sad," Do Yun sighed. "I feel sorry for them."

"I beg your pardon," Yi Jeong raised his eyebrow, "but what exactly are you sorry about?"

"Well, Geum Jan Di," Do Yun trailed off gathering thoughts. "Is not a refined woman. It is probably an adjustment to have someone enter their world who is not familiar with their standards. I am sure it will be difficult for Gu Jun Pyo's family. That's all."

"Not to mention the fact Jan Di is nothing but a simple commoner," Mo Hyeon added before stopping with an embarrassed flush remembering her guests. "Ga Eul is different though. She has more polish and grace than your typical commoner. She will be a wonderful addition to our family."

"Thank you," Ga Eul said sarcastically and Chu Dae Seon raised his water in toasting gesture . "That is a credit to our friendship with you."

Ga Eul rolled her eyes but Yi Jeong was still focused on Do Yun. "I would not express your concerns about Geum Jan Di to anyone else. Gu Jun Pyo doesn't take kindly to people putting down his soon-to-be fiancé."

Kang Do Yun paused with his food halfway to his mouth. "Of course. I would never presume to insult him. It was just an observation born out of curiosity."

Yi Jeong dipped his chin in recognition for his lack luster apology but made a note to tell Jun Pyo about this little conversation. He may not have to work so hard if Gu Jun Pyo simply wiped out the Kang's for him.

"So, Ga Eul. Are you still afraid of spiders?" Ha Joon asked suddenly, with a hard glint in his eye. "I seemed to remember you didn't like them."

"You know why too," Ga Eul muttered darkly and Yi Jeong glanced over curiously but she shook her head. "I will tell you later."

"Ha Joon, you stop teasing Ga Eul," His mother smacked his arm. "That is not the correct way to pursue a young lady."

Hearing his daughter loud snort at Kang Mo Hyeon's statement, Chu Dae Seon stood up quickly. "Ga Eul, I need to speak with you. In private."

"Dad- "

"Now, Ga Eul."

She sighed and laid her hand on Yi Jeong's leg. "I will be right back."

He let them go for a minute but once he heard the raised voices of her father, Yi Jeong wiped his mouth with a short nod to the others. "Excuse me for a moment."

As he sauntered off to join Ga Eul, Kang Mo Hyeon gave her husband a disgusted look. "What a mess. I told you this was a bad idea. Not only is Chu Ga Eul not good enough for Ha Joon but now we may end up on the wrong side of the So family- "

"She is friends with Gu Jun Pyo." Do Yun interrupted harshly. "Their association alone makes her the perfect candidate for him. We don't need the So family if we have Shinhwa on our side. The connections of having her for a daughter-in-law are better than we originally thought." He gave his son a deadly glare. "You are going to marry Chu Ga Eul. Is that understood?"

Kang Joon Ha gave his father a mock salute and went back to eating his breakfast. His mind whirling on what he needed to do. After all, it wasn't just taking over his father company which intrigued him. Ever since they were kids, Ha Joon had wanted a taste of Chu Ga Eul and he would be damned if he didn't get it… One way or another.

"How can you do this?" Her father bellowed, "Why would you drag some make-believe boyfriend in here? Do you have any idea what will happen to us if Kang Do Yun decides to take back his offer? We will be destitute, Ga Eul."

"I am not making this up," Ga Eul cried, ignoring the pit in her stomach at the lie. "Besides, how can you expect me to marry Ha Joon? You know what has tried to do over the years."

"Maturity and marriage changes men," Chu Min Ra gripped her daughter's shoulders with a little shake. "This is our only chance- "

Ga Eul tried to wiggle away, "Please don't make me do this!"

"We don't have any other option!"

"Let go of her," Yi Jeong broke in harshly from the doorway. Catching the violent tone, Min Ra released Ga Eul. He quickly checked to make sure she was okay before turning his attention back to her parents.

"Now, I know we have not formally met and I apologize if you find this rude, but I am getting a little irritated at your constant attempts to give my girlfriend away to someone else."

"She is my daughter," Dae Seon said angrily. "And I don't believe your so-called relationship. If Ga Eul was truly dating someone as powerful as you, I would have heard about it. Plus, I know your reputation So Yi Jeong. Even if this true, there is no chance it will lead to marriage." He turned back to Ga Eul, "Then what Ga Eul? He will move on to the next girl and we will be lost."

"If you are so familiar with my reputation, then you would know that I have not been with another girl for the past four months," Yi Jeong snapped impatiently. "Read a newspaper if you want proof. The only person I care about is your daughter and it's been that way since I met her. Therefore, I highly recommend you start treating Ga Eul with more respect.

Ga Eul hurried over, "It's okay, Yi Jeong, you don't need to- "

"Be quiet, Ga Eul."

Ga Eul's eyes widened at the soft command while he continued to stand off with her father.

"Franky, I don't care if you believe us or not. I rarely ask permission for anything and don't plan on starting now. As for your debts, those are the fault of Ga Eul's association with Jan Di and my friends. So, I am willing to take responsibility and handle your financial problems."

"No," Min Ra frantically told her husband. "We are not a charity case."

Chu Dae Seon didn't answer right away. He met Ga Eul's tear filled eyes before groaning in defeat. "Fine. You have two days to convince me that you are serious about my daughter. That she is not using you to get out of this arrangement. If not," He pointed to Ga Eul, "your engagement to Ha Joon will be announced next week."

"Please, Poppa – "

"Deal," Yi Jeong spoke over Ga Eul protests with an unconcerned wave.

"Good."

Chu Dae Seon extended his hand to his wife. As they went back out to the balcony, she let out a huff. "I hope you know what you are doing."

The moment they were gone, Ga Eul buried her face into her hands. "I'm sorry. I never imagined they would be so harsh with you. I thought seeing you would be enough to convince them I was not lying."

Yi Jeong gently rubbed her back. "Don't be sorry. It isn't your fault."

She sniffled and seeing her tears, Yi Jeong felt a rush of anger. "We can leave if you want. No matter what your parents decide, you won't have to marry him. We don't need to stay if you are uncomfortable."

"No," Ga Eul wiped her cheeks. "It would ruin my relationship with my parents forever if I simply left. We have to prove our story of loving each other to them."

"I can do that." Yi Jeong agreed without hesitation causing Ga Eul to turn around in order to hide her true feelings.

Yi Jeong probably believed she was crying because of the words from her father but in reality, it was because Ga Eul realized she was no longer acting. She loved Yi Jeong and no matter what happened at the end of this weekend, her heart was going to be shattered. However, remembering his cry on the roof for Cha Eun Jae, Ga Eul pushed her emotions back down.

"Thank you for what you said," Ga Eul told him with a tiny smile. "It made him consider we might be telling the truth. I definitely owe you big time for all this."

"Oh, Ga Eul," Yi Jeong flashed her a deep grin. The one where his dimples needed to come with a warning label and her heart fluttered like a butterfly on caffeine. "You haven't seen anything yet."

Ga Eul catching the look in his eye, took a hasty step back as Yi Jeong moved in closer. "You see, I didn't come here only to convince your parents."

"What do you mean?"

Yi Jeong wrapped his arms around her waist and Ga Eul gasped as he yanked her into his chest. "I have my own agenda for this weekend."

"What-What agenda?" Ga Eul stuttered and he leaned in close until their lips were a hairsbreadth away. Despite her strict instructions, her eyes began to close and her body strained to reach him. However, before they could make contact, Yi Jeong abruptly released her causing her to stumble.

He chuckled at her deep blush and felt a small victory by her reaction. He ran his thumb over her red cheek, "So you've let go of me, huh?"

"Yi Jeong- "

He strolled away before she could finish. "That's good to know. Otherwise, I would have to think about changing my plans."

"What plans?"

He paused in the archway with a dark smirk, "You will soon find out but I will give you hint… I didn't ask for adjoining rooms just to keep an eye on you."

As he left the room, Ga Eul had to cling to the back of the chair so she didn't melt into the floor. She had no clue what just happened except that her weekend suddenly got a hell of a lot more complicated.


	3. Chapter 3

Hey everyone! Sorry, I didn't get this up yesterday but I celebrated mothers day early with my family. Also, I know the updates for both my stories have been about a week apart but it's because of my work schedule is a little heavier than normal. So, bear with me if it takes a few days between updates. So, I hope you all enjoy the third chapter and I think it's going to be around six or seven chapters total. I love hearing from you guys so please let know what ya'all think!

Yo bro. How is going?"

Yi Jeong sighed into his phone. "It is a little more complicated than I originally thought."

Woo Bin frowned. "Why? Her parents not buying your whole relationship thing?"

"Not yet." Yi Jeong rubbed his forehead. "Her dad is determined to honor the deal with the Kang's. I can handle them though. Besides, that is not why I called, I need a favor."

"What's up?"

"I need you to find out everything you can on Kang Ha Joon."

"Way ahead of you." Woo Bin leaned against the pool table. "Yesterday Ji Hoo was hanging out with Jan Di and told her about the engagement. She completely freaked out and told us that you are to do whatever is necessary to get Ga Eul out of this."

Yi Jeong pulled his phone away from his ear wondering if he heard correctly. Jan Di liked him but had never really trusted him with Ga Eul because of his reputation. She usually went out of her way to discourage Ga Eul from spending time with him. "Why did she say that? Does she know something about Ha Joon?"

"Apparently since they were kids he has been a pest with her. Jan Di said Ga Eul family spends three weeks every year with them during the summer. When they were young, Ha Joon would torture her by pulling her hair, scaring her, or just being mean. It changed as they grew up though… He kept trying to corner her or get her alone in his room so Ga Eul started bringing Jan Di along in the form of a bodyguard. Jan Di said the last time, she had to threaten to spin kick him into Mars if he didn't' leave Ga Eul alone."

Yi Jeong clenched his jaw, "huh."

Hearing the murderous tone in his friends simply reply, Woo Bin smiled. "That is what Ji Hoo and I thought too. So, I am having my men dig into his background."

"Thanks."

"Yell if you need us," Woo Bin told him sternly. "Jan Di called Jun Pyo in tears over Ga Eul so he has a plane on standby if you need him too."

"Good to know. He wouldn't like the Kang's either. Remind me to text him about my breakfast conversation with Kang Do Yun involving Jan Di."

"Oh my lord," Woo Bin muttered with an eye roll. "I don't even want to know." He paused before asking thoughtfully. "Are Ga Eul's parents really going to make her do this? Marry someone who basically attacked her for years?"

"No," Yi Jeong snapped. "I will take care of things here but let me know when you find out something on Kang Ha Joon."

"Will do. Also, Jan Di wanted me to tell you under no circumstances are you to leave Ga Eul alone in a room with him."

"Tell her not worry." Yi Jeong peered out the window, his eyes narrowing as he spotted Ha Joon walking across the grounds towards the garden. "Speaking of the bastard… Woo Bin, I will call you back. I think it's time for a little chat with Ga Eul's fiancé."

"That should be interesting. Keep me posted." Yi Jeong agreed before hanging up and quickly followed Ha Joon's path outside.

Ga Eul sat down on the bench in Kang Mo Hyeon's garden. It was her favorite place in this stupid mansion. It was the one place that was peaceful that Ha Joon rarely discovered her in. As she lifted her face to the sun, Ga Eul took a deep breath. Ever since she had come home from the porridge shop the other day to hear her father announce his plan, she had felt like her world had been spinning out of control. She barely even remembered racing over to the F4 lounge to beg Woo Bin Sunbae for help. Then Yi Jeong who Ga Eul had been telling herself to forget announced he would come with her instead causing her already hurt heart more confusion.

Now Yi Jeong was acting like it was not only a show for her parents and Ga Eul didn't know what to do. She refused to believe Yi Jeong felt anything for her but yet… She shook her head not willing to go down that path again. Ga Eul couldn't risk feeling hopeful only to have her heart broken like it did the morning on the roof. The pain would probably kill her this time.

"There you are." A voice broke through her wanderings and Ga Eul jumped up in fright as Ha Joon approached her. He took off his sunglasses, "Oh relax Ga Eul. I am not going to hurt you."

"First time for everything." Ga Eul said and Ha Joon grimaced. "All right. Maybe I deserve that."

"What do you want, Ha Joon?"

"Nothing. I promise. I come in total peace." Ha Joon took out his white handkerchief, "See, I am waving my surrender."

Ga Eul didn't respond and he sighed. "I know you don't trust me and I guess I can't blame you for it. I have not exactly treated you very well over the past few years." Catching the glare, Ha Joon shrugged. "All-right or ever but I wanted to tell you, I am sorry."

Ga Eul couldn't have been more stunned if she stuck her finger in a light socket. In their entire lives, she didn't think Ha Joon had ever uttered those words. "You're sorry?"

"Yeah." Ha Joon took a cautious step closer which made her skirt back and he winced. "People can change Ga Eul."

"You seemed like the same old Ha Joon when we arrived this morning."

He shuffled his feet, "Sorry about that. It was a reflex… It is a little bit of a shock to walk into your living room and see the girl you are going to marry draped all over another guy."

"I wasn't draped over him," Ga Eul snapped. "I was holding his hand."

Ha Joon grinned, "trust me. Watching the girl you like holding someone else's hand appears like draping."

"You don't like me, Ha Joon."

"Now see there is where you are wrong." Ha Joon admitted sheepishly. "I do like you. I always have. Why do you think I was always such a jerk to you? It was the only way I could get you to even look at me."

Ga Eul folded her arms, "I don't believe you Ha Joon. Nor do I believe this little act. Besides, it doesn't matter… I am with Yi Jeong."

"I doubt that." Ha Joon said, "He may have convinced you he is a one-woman man now but we both know it is not true."

"You don't know him."

"Do you?"

"Yes." Ga Eul stated emphatically, "so do us both a favor and tell your family to call off this engagement."

"I can't," Ha Joon rubbed his neck. "It means too much to my father and to yours. Think about it, Ga Eul. If we marry, your dad could go out with my father and not be treated like some second-class citizen. He could go play golf without the odd looks or snide comments. Your mother wouldn't have to stretch food or feel weird shopping with my mine. Their friendship wouldn't be so strained anymore."

Guilt flooded over Ga Eul at his words. Everything he was saying was true, making her feel incredibly selfish for trying to get out of this but she couldn't ignore all the years of toture either. The idea of marrying Ha Joon, of allowing him access to her body made her skin crawl.

"Look," Ha Joon sighed as Ga Eul remained silent. "Just don't say no right now. Give me the weekend to prove I have changed. That I could be a good husband to you."

"There is one little problem." A cold voice interjected from behind him. Ha Joon turned around to face Yi Jeong, who gave him a dangerous smile. "To marry her, you will have to go through me. And I feel like I should warn you, I have no intention of stepping aside peacefully."

"Only until you found your next conquest." Ha Joon said bitterly. "I may have hurt Ga Eul in the past but at least I've never played with her heart."

"Kang Ha Joon," Ga Eul said sharply, "my relationship with So Yi Jeong is none of your business."

"You are my business," Ha Joon told her without taking his eyes of Yi Jeong. "Even if you don't know it yet but you soon will. I am going to prove that I am not the same man as before."

"Even if you do, it won't change anything." Ga Eul stomped her foot. "I don't love you."

"But you could if you gave us chance." Ha Joon said tenderly. "I know you hate me right now but you love your parents so please think about it…Think about me. It's all I'm asking."

"Ga Eul," Yi Jeong broke in, "go back to the house. I need to speak to Kang Ha Joon for a minute."

"Yi Jeong- "

"It's fine Ga Eul." Yi Jeong gestured for her to leave. As she walked away reluctantly, Yi Jeong waited until she was out of earshot before speaking furiously to Ha Joon. "Don't ever try to scare her by using her parents as a weapon again."

"It's not a weapon," Ha Joon replied confidently, "It is a fact. If Ga Eul marries me, her family's life would improve. You don't understand how badly our different lifestyles affect our father's friendship."

"No, and I don't care." Yi Jeong took a step closer. "Ga Eul is not for sale so her father can have access to a better golf course. Also, I already know about your past with Ga Eul. Do honestly believe I would allow you to come within even a brushstroke of marrying her?"

Ha Joon only shrugged, "We will see who ends up with Ga Eul."

"That was not really a question." Yi Jeong called over his shoulder. "It was a warning."

Ga Eul was almost in tears when Yi Jeong found her again sitting on the steps of the gazebo. "I don't know what to do?" She whispered, "how can I hurt my family- "

"Ga Eul," Yi Jeong pulled her to her feet. "Your family will be fine. If the guys and I must take care of their debts without their permission then we will. But you are not marrying Ha Joon in order to please them."

"I don't want too," Ga Eul sobbed. "It makes me sick the idea of him touching me."

The image did not do much for Yi Jeong either. In fact, he felt like punching his fist through a tree but resisted the urge. "Has he ever hurt you?"

"No." Ga Eul said with a sniffle. "Although he has tried. I've never liked Ha Joon. Even as kids he creeped me out."

"How?"

She sent him a watery smile, "Do you know why I am afraid of spiders? He had about three pet ones. When we were about seven he tried to kiss me under the tree. I kicked him in the shins which made him mad. He pushed me down on the ground and smeared dirt on me."

Noticing Yi Jeong face which was getting darker by the minute, Ga Eul shook her head. "It gets worse. When I went to bed, he had covered my sheets with his spiders. I didn't even notice until I crawled under the covers and they bite me on the leg. I screamed from the pain. I had to go to the hospital and get it a shot because it swelled up so badly and they were worried about an infection."

"Really?" Yi Jeong nodded thoughtfully and Ga Eul's breathing hitched as he began to walk back to the garden. "Where are you going?"

"To kill him. I think I can bury him under the big plant."

"Yi Jeong," Ga Eul cried rushing after him. She tried to grab his arm but he only shook her off so Ga Eul had to wrap her arms around his waist and brace her feet on the ground to get him to stop.

"What are you doing?" Yi Jeong turned to look at her, his face a mixture of fury, amusement, and confusion. Ga Eul leaned back onto her heels, "You can't kill him."

"You know I could just drag you along with me, right?"

"Yes…but" Ga Eul tightened her grip, "please Yi Jeong. I know this weird and hard on you but I need you to stay levelheaded. I won't be able to handle this without you.You are the only person here I trust.

Yi Jeong closed his eyes at her words. Knowing he needed to calm down, he began trying to count to ten in his head. A therapy technique his mentor had recommended for when he felt out control but it wasn't working. Sensing his frustration, Ga Eul walked around and placed her hand on his cheek, leaning in close, "1,2,3,4,5, 6…"

Yi Jeong pulled her in until her forehead rested against his. The sound of her soft voice counting soothed his tight muscles. He felt her hand drift into his hair and brush it back. "8,9, 10"

He took another minute to breathe slowly before he opened his eyes, staring into her sympathetic gaze. "Hey there. You back with me?"

"Yeah." Yi Jeong mumbled not releasing his grip. "Sorry."

"You have nothing to be sorry for." Ga Eul assured him. "We will get through this weekend. I promise."

"Isn't that my line?"

Ga Eul laughed and tried to move away suddenly feel self-conscience by their intimate embrace. Yi Jeong didn't let her though and pressed her further into him. "Stay."

"Yi Jeong." Ga Eul wiggled tightly and Yi Jeong had to hold back a groan at the movement. "Ga Eul, stop moving."

"What?"

As she brushed against him once more, Yi Jeong gritted his teeth. "Stop moving."

Ga Eul froze at the pained sound in his voice. Her eyes widened and she looked up into his flushed face. He was staring at her, his pupils almost black and his breathing labored.

"Yi Jeong?" Ga Eul whispered, her arms reaching up to wrap around his neck. He yanked her roughly up onto her toes no longer able to control himself. His lips brushed against hers but right when he was about to sink down for a full taste-

"Ga Eul?" A voice called out worried.

"You've got to be kidding me." Yi Jeong growled against her mouth. Ga Eul blinked a few times trying to gather her bearings.

"Ga Eul?"

"It's my mother." She mumbled to him, her voice sounding thick even to her own ears. Yi Jeong groaned as he stepped away and Ga Eul smoothed her hair. "I'm over here."

Chu Min Ra walked around the corner eyeing them suspiciously. "I've been looking everywhere for you."

"I was showing Yi Jeong the grounds." Ga Eul told her with a bright smile. Hoping her cheeks were not on fire as much they felt.

"Well come inside. You should unpack and Kang Do Yun wants to see you to go over wedding details."

"Mom, I am not planning a wedding."

"Ga Eul," Chu Min Ra walked over with a sigh. "Please. If this is real." She gestured to Yi Jeong, "and you manage to convince your father and me, then we will…" Min Ra swallowed hard, her own desires for a different lifestyle obvious. "Support it. However, we don't want to destroy a twenty-year-old friendship in the process. So, let's not upset Kang Do Yun or Mo Hyeon by being belligerent."

Sensing Ga Eul was about to give in, Yi Jeong took her hand as he addressed her mother coldly. "And how is planning a wedding only to call it off later going to spare your friendship? Wouldn't honesty be a better approach."

"How do we know Ga Eul is going to call it off?" Min Ra snapped and Yi Jeong bite back an oath. "Well for one, I am not letting her marry someone else."

"It won't be up to you." Min Ra said with a sniff of distaste. "I am not my husband. I am not happy about allowing you time to prove your relationship. Nor do I believe your interest in my daughter or her interest in you. I've raised her better than to fall for a smooth playboy who has a different girl in his bed every night."

"Mama," Ga Eul gasped. "You are out of line."

"No, this whole charade is out of line." Min Ra shook her head, her disappointment obvious. "So Yi Jeong is not a good man, Ga Eul."

"Neither is Kang Ha Joon!"

"Well at least if you slept with him, it would buy me groceries!"

Yi Jeong felt Ga Eul stiffen as she had just been slapped. He opened his mouth to intervene no longer caring about being polite or that she was Ga Eul's mother but before he could speak, Ha Joon appeared, his face twisted in disgust. "Really, Chu Min Ra that is uncalled for."

Ga Eul gaped at him while Yi Jeong glared angrily. Ha Joon acted like he didn't see them and gave his own a blistering stare at her mother. "Ga Eul and I will figure out our engagement. However, no matter what we decide at the end of your visit, you should remember Ga Eul is your daughter. There is no need to speak to her this way. Ga Eul has done nothing wrong. It was me who caused this trouble by not treating her the way she deserves our whole lives. No wonder she doesn't want to marry me."

"Ha Joon?" Ga Eul questioned in bewilderment but he waved her off, still focusing on Min Ra. "I think you should go now before you say something else you regret."

Chu Min Ra looked at the ground ashamed before nodding. "You're right. I'm sorry Ga Eul." She brushed her cheeks. "Make sure you unpack and get ready for dinner. We will talk later."

As she returned inside, Ha Joon faced Ga Eul worriedly. "Are you okay?'

Ga Eul could only sputter and ignoring Yi Jeong, he reached over and took her hand, "Don't worry about seeing my father. I will take care of it. I can just pretend to know what I am doing… I mean how hard is it to pick out wedding venues? Especially since we probably won't marry, so I doubt you will mind if I pick out something awful."

"Ha Joon, are you feeling all right?" Ga Eul couldn't help asking and Kang Ha Joon let out a bark of laughter. "I am fine. I just realized how much I have to make up for when it concerns you."

YI Jeong latched down painfully on Ha Joon's wrist. "If you want to keep your fingers, let go of her hand."

Kang Ha Joon rolled his eyes at his threatening tone. "Whatever you say." He shot Ga Eul a sheepish smile, "I will see you tonight Ga Eul."

In a state of shock, Ga Eul only nodded which made Yi Jeong bristle. He wrapped his arm around her waist and Ha Joon chuckled at the sight, feeling satisfied at getting under Yi Jeong's skin. He gave another small smile to Ga Eul and hurried off to intercept his father.

"What is he up to?" Ga Eul whispered to Yi Jeong who relaxed a little hearing she wasn't completely falling for Ha Joon's act. "It doesn't matter. I will put an end to it."

"Yi Jeong," Ga Eul took his arm. "If this is real…If Kang Ha Joon has truly changed, then do I have a right to say no to this marriage? To deny my parents this chance because Ha Joon is a creep is one thing but…"

"Don't even think about it." Yi Jeong cupped her face firmly. His eyes blazing furiously down at her. "You are not going to let him get into your head, Ga Eul. He knows exactly what he is doing. He's playing on your nature to see the best in people. Normally, I am grateful as hell for your inability to give up on others but in this case, I will lock you in a closet before I let you give Ha Joon a chance. I don't care what he says or does but you are not walking down the aisle to him. Do you hear me?"

His words were like a bucket of cold water rushing her back to her senses. Ga Eul leaned her head into his chest. "What should I do?"

"What we planned," Yi Jeong brushed her hair back gently. "We convince your father we love each other and then go home, forgetting Kang Ha Joon ever existed."

"Okay." Ga Eul pulled away reluctantly, "Come on. Let's go check out our rooms."

The Kang's had relented allowing Ga Eul and Yi Jeong to have bedrooms next to each other. It was an old master when couples slept in separate beds so there was a connecting door that opened to allow them to move back and forth freely. Yi Jeong leaned against the doorframe watching her unpack. His eyebrow raising as she tried to hide some of her garments. "What is that?"

"What?" Ga Eul blushed piquing his curiosity higher. "The thing you are trying to sneak into the drawer there."

"Nothing."

"Ga Eul," Yi Jeong grinned, "I am not so polite that I won't just snoop later. So, you might as well show me."

She frowned, "You wouldn't."

"I think we both know I would."

Ga Eul held out a hand to him, keeping her face turned away. He stepped inside and took the piece from her with a satisfied grin. It was a small dark blue bikini and his brain immediately conjured up a mental picture sending all of his blood south. "What is this for?"

"I like swimming." Ga Eul told him shyly. "I don't go much anymore because it hurts Jan Di feelings but since the Kang's have a nice pool..."

Yi Jeong started to nod in approval but quickly remembered they were not alone which made him frown. Over his dead body was Kang Ha Joon or anyone else going to see her like in such a skimpy outfit. "You better not be thinking about wearing this though."

Ga Eul put her hands on her hips. "It was the only one I had which still fit me. My one-pieces were too small and I didn't have time to go shopping for a different one."

"So?" Yi Jeong moved back to his bedroom carrying the bathing suit. "You are not going anywhere dressed in nothing but a bikini especially around another guy." He gave her dark smirk, "However, if you want to model it here in the privacy of our room be my guest."

"Yi Jeong!" Ga Eul blushed at his suggestion trying to take it back but he held it over his head. "Nope."

Staring at his smug expression, Ga Eul decided to try a different approach. "Fine," she sighed. "I guess I will have to go skinny dipping then."

His mouth dropped and Ga Eul bite back a grin, "You know what on second thought, that is a better idea. Go ahead and keep it… I enjoy swimming naked."

"When-when," Yi Jeong cleared his throat, images rushing over him that made his body quite uncomfortable. "When have you gone skinny-dipping? And who with?!"

"Jan Di and I use to go at night during our annual camping trip." Ga Eul answered with a shrug. "I like it. So, you can keep the suit."

"Yah!" Yi Jeong yelled, "You are not swimming naked where anyone can walk up on you!"

"Then give me back my bikini."

He narrowed his eyes as he slowly handed over the bathing suit. "Very clever."

Ga Eul grinned triumphantly as she took it from him. "Thank you very much."

Yi Jeong wrapped his arm around her waist and pulled her in slowly. "Don't you dare go swimming without me. No one gets to see you in that but me."

Ga Eul blinked at his possessive tone, "Yi Jeong?"

Yi Jeong let go and moved to the door, locking it. Ga Eul's heart started thumping so loudly she was surprised he couldn't hear her. "What are you doing?"

"I don't plan on getting interrupted this time." Yi Jeong growled, his eyes twinkling with his intentions and Ga Eul hastily moved backwards. Not paying attention to where she was going, her legs hit the bed knocking her flat onto the mattress. As she fell Yi Jeong followed her down, pressing the air out of her body with a chuckle. "Now that was convenient of you."

"This was not part of the plan." Ga Eul reminded him but Yi Jeong simply leaned in closer. "Speak for yourself. This was always a part of my plan."

"Yi Jeong, you don't need to try so hard. I know you love Cha Eun Jae and it's okay. There is no need to apologize or make up for anything."

"Ga Eul," Yi Jeong interrupted as he nuzzled her hair. "Do us both a favor and shut up. I will explain the Cha Eun Jae thing later but right now, I am more interested in something else."

"Which is?" Ga Eul whispered, her hands traitorously moving over his shoulders. Yi Jeong smiled at the feel of her touching him. He leaned down and took her mouth slowly. It was like a shock of lightning going through him and he had to stop to catch his breath. It was a chaste kiss, no more than just pressing their lips together but it completely stunned him. Yi Jeong had kissed hundreds of girls before but never like this.

Ga Eul sensing his hesitation began to think she had done something wrong but right when she was about to move away, Yi Jeong groaned and sank more heavily on top of her. His hands reaching into her hair and his lips hardening. Ga Eul sighed into his mouth but before he could take advantage, his phone started buzzing loudly in his pocket.

Ga Eul yanked away at the sound, her cheeks turning deep red as awareness crept in. Yi Jeong fumbled to turn off the ringer but the minute he bent to recapture her mouth it went off again.

"I swear I am going to kill someone." Yi Jeong snarled low and Ga Eul giggled embarrased. She covered her face as Yi Jeong rolled away answering the phone with a frustrated snap. "This better be good."

"Yi Jeong?" Gu Jun Pyo answered confused. "Are you okay? Why do sound out of breath?"

"What is it Jun Pyo?" Yi Jeong demanded ignoring his question, looping his fingers into Ga Eul belt so she couldn't bolt off the bed.

"Ga Eul phone is off and Jan Di is going crazy. She keeps texting me in a panic. Have Ga Eul call her now before she drives me bonkers. She wants to check on her."

Yi Jeong swore under his breath before handing his phone over to Ga Eul. "Jan Di needs you to call her."

"Oh." Ga Eul said, taking the phone with shaking fingers. "Hello, Jan Di?"

At the high pitch tone coming from the other line, Yi Jeong knew it wasn't going to be a short call. He sat up more frustrated than he ever remembered feeling before. Ga Eul shot him an apologetic glance before moving away to pacify her best friend in private.

"Really Jan Di, I am okay."

"I can't believe your parents are asking you to marry that worm!" Jan Di spat out furiously. "Why didn't you tell me? I would have- "

"Jan Di, you and I both know there is nothing we could have done to change my father's mind about this. The only way out is for me to convince them I am already spoken for. It is why Yi Jeong is here with me."

"I know." Jan Di sighed, "which worries me too."

"Why?"

"Because he is So Yi Jeong, Ga Eul." Jan Di said as though it was obvious. "He is a Casanova. He will try to take advantage."

"Enough, Jan Di." Ga Eul said quietly but her voice held a sharp edge which made her friend pause. "What?"

"Stop talking cruelly about Yi Jeong. You act like his sins are the worst of the worst and I am tired of it. Yi Jeong has been nothing but a good friend to me. He has protected me and defended me when no one else did. He even looked after me when you forgot about me and disappeared to the island."

"Ga Eul," Jan Di said hurt and Ga Eul regretted her harsh words. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean it that way. But please stop acting so suspicious of Yi Jeong. He is a good man, Jan Di. He even defended you from Jun Pyo."

"I know." Jan Di whispered, "I didn't mean to speak badly about him. I am just worried about you."

"Well quit." Ga Eul demanded kindly. "My feelings for Yi Jeong are my feelings. I will take responsibility for whatever happens. Plus, he is my only hope for getting out of this engagement."

Jan Di fought her against her protective instincts before relenting with a groan. "You're right. I'm sorry."

"Thank you."

"Keep me posted. I love you Ga Eul."

"I love you too. No matter what."

As she hung up, Ga Eul jumped noticing Yi Jeong had been standing behind her listening to her conversation with Jan Di. His face was unreadable but his eyes held a strange light. "Did you mean it?"

Ga Eul knitted her brow confused. "Mean what?"

"About me being a good man." Yi Jeong asked seriously, "did you mean it?"

"Of course, I did."

Yi Jeong continued to stare at her so intensely that Ga Eul squirmed uncomfortably. "You are by far the first person to ever think that way about me."

Ga Eul felt her heart break at the words. Despite his brave and cold persona, she knew Yi Jeong was a man who cared about the people in his life. She stepped closer and hugged him tightly. "Then let me say it again. You are the best man I have ever yet, Yi Jeong."

His breathing hitched and Ga Eul continued quietly. "I will never be able to repay you enough for what you are doing for me."

"Ga Eul," He leaned back slightly. "What have I told you? I am many things but a nice guy is not one of them. So, don't think I am doing this soley out of the pureness of my heart."

"Yi Jeong, I can't." Ga Eul moved away from him. "When I said goodbye to you at the Namsan stairs it about killed me. I can't go down this road again."

"So why did you say goodbye?" Yi Jeong demanded, "Why didn't you let me tell you about my feelings then?"

"Because they are not real." Ga Eul shot back. "You think they are because the actual love of your life is not available. I don't want to be some backup or substitute Yi Jeong."

"First of all, that is not fair." Yi Jeong pointed at her. "You don't get to tell me how I feel. And you were never some substitute. I don't care if Cha Eun Jae marries my brother or anyone else. Do you see me trying to break up their wedding? No." Yi Jeong snapped before she could answer. "However, if you try to walk down the aisle to someone else, I am breaking the groom's legs."

"You say that now." Ga Eul gestured to the big bedroom. "Because we are here and the circumstances are making things confusing. But can you look me in the eye and tell me you would be pursuing me this way if the Ha Joo situation had not come up? It has been weeks since we last saw each other and you haven't made any effort to come after me or change my mind. You weren't thinking about me at all until yesterday."

Yi Jeong stopped as he realized what Ga Eul was really upset about. She honestly believed it had been easy for him to stay away from her. After all the effort Ga Eul went through to help him when he hurt his hand and Yi Jeong had just let her go.

Yi Jeong felt like kicking himself for his own stupidity. Ga Eul had been waiting on him all this time and when he hadn't reached out because of his own stubbornness, she had given up. No wonder she was so convinced he still loved Cha Eun Jae.

However, he also knew Ga Eul wasn't being completely honest either. She got scared and ran away whenever it got messy between them. Yi Jeong moved in closer, his face dark with frustration. "It wasn't like that, Ga Eul. You left without talking to me. You told me how it was going to be and then disappeared until yesterday."

"What else could I do, Yi Jeong? You cried for her!"

"Ga Eul- "

"It's fine, Yi Jeong." Ga Eul whispered, "You don't need to explain but don't make everything worse for me by acting like this weekend means something to you. I can't handle believing you only to return home and have you ignore me. At least let me keep some of my pride."

A knock came announcing dinner before he could respond. When Ga Eul brushed past him, he grabbed her wrist and yanked her into his side. "No. I am not letting you go. Not this time."

She stared at him, her eyes brimming with tears and he tightened his grip. "This time you are going to hear me out."

"Miss Ga Eul," Si Jin voice called, "your family is requesting your presence."

"I am coming."

"Ga Eul," Yi Jeong said impatiently but she squirmed out his hold. "We can't do this right now, Yi Jeong."

"Fine but we are not finished talking. Not by a long shot," Yi Jeong swore furiously. "You don't get to say something like that and then go off without listening to my side."

He jerked away to grab his jacket, muttering violently under his breath.

Ga Eul watched him, knowing her words hurt him but she didn't know what else to do. She had to protect her heart. "It's not because I don't love you."

Yi Jeong froze and whipped around to stare at her. Ga Eul swallowed hard. "You know I do. But I won't accept anything less than you loving me in return and you can't. So, I have to stay away from you."

Yi Jeong moved without warning, pressing a hard kiss on her lips causing her to stumble. He walked her back until her shoulders hit the wall. Ga Eul felt his lips sweep hotly over her skin before he turned his head into the side of her neck.

"Before this trip is over, you are going to be mine, Ga Eul Yang." Yi Jeong whispered darkly in her ear. "Don't bother doubting it. Even if I have to chase you all the way back to Seoul and hold you hostage in my studio."

Ga Eul opened her eyes slowly, unable to look away from the obvious desire shining in his own. "I am not going to say the words back yet because you wouldn't believe me. Just know I am done going to bed every night dreaming about you. Waking up with your name on my lips, my body hard and unable to do anything about it."

"Yi Jeong," Ga Eul whimpered but he only continued softly, like some sort of fallen angel exposing her darkest desires. "I am going feel your skin pressed up against mine, Ga Eul. I am going to have your body writhing in pleasure beneath me until you completely surrender. Not stopping until the only thing you can do is scream my name. Afterwards, I will kiss you to apologize for keeping you awake all night but then I will simply do it all over again."

Yi Jeong grinned as he felt her quiver, tucking his lips closer to her ear. "That is a promise, Ga Eul Yang. You can run if you want but I will only come after you. So, you might as well get used to the idea." He stepped away and Ga Eul swayed at the loss of contact. "But right now," Yi Jeong smoothed his expression calmly. "We should go to dinner."


	4. Chapter 4

Hey guys! I know I am posting this late but I really wanted to get this chapter up so I could spend tomorrow working on the Hospital Room Meets the Husband. So, I hope you all enjoy and let me know what you think!

Ga Eul wondered how she was expected to sit through dinner normally. Rushes of heat kept sweeping over her causing her to squirm restlessly. Yi Jeong's words from earlier circling over and over again in her brain. She must have taken ten sips of water within seconds of sitting down. Yi Jeong smirked knowingly while carrying on a light conversation with the others since Ga Eul was not capable of forming coherent words.

"Ga Eul, I am curious about something." Kang Mo Hyeon broke in thoughtfully. "How exactly did this," she twirled a perfectly manicured finger at the two of them, "happen? I know you met through Jan Di but still… I can't imagine you are the type of girl So Yi Jeong normally pays attention to.

Ga Eul felt Yi Jeong tightening beside her. "No offense." Mo Hyeon hurried on, "Everyone knows I adore Ga Eul but she doesn't usually run around in the same circles as you or friends. I assume you would not normally notice someone simple."

"I kidnapped her," Yi Jeong said flatly. All their eyes widened and Ga Eul smacked his arm. "Yi Jeong. That is not true."

He raised his eyebrow and Ga Eul let out a chuckle. "Okay, fine. You kidnapped me. Well, the first time at least."

"The first time," Chu Dae Seon demanded while Ga Eul grinned at Yi Jeong. "He stopped by the porridge shop looking for Jan Di. When he realized I was her best friend, he said he needed to discuss something with me. I was working so I told him to come back later but Yi Jeong just grabbed my hand and dragged me away."

"I needed to talk to you right then," Yi Jeong interjected. "It wasn't my fault you kept insisting on working instead."

"Because that is what responsible people do, Yi Jeong."

"Hence my plan for our second meeting."

"You lied through your teeth."

"I know." Yi Jeong picked up her hand kissing the back of it. "I'm sorry. Technically though, Gu Jun Pyo made me do it."

"True." Ga Eul laughed leaning into his side. Mo Hyeon and Do Yun exchanged worried glares at their obvious familiarity. Maybe they were not lying as previously believed.

"Well, you two are adorable." Mo Hyeon exclaimed in a sugary voice dripping with disdain. "Ga Eul, you certainly know how to fish for the prize."

Ga Eul tightened her jaw at the dig but didn't respond. Yi Jeong smiled coldly, "Trust me. It is me who caught the prize. Plus, I pursued Chu Ga Eul. She didn't even like me at first."

"She has good taste." Kang Ha Joon said smoothly. "Although, it gives me hope. She doesn't like me right now either. Maybe I should try to kidnap her So Yi Jeong."

"You are certainly welcome to try," Yi Jeong challenged, meeting his eye from across the table. They stared off like two warring animals until Ga Eul finally reached across interlacing her fingers with Yi Jeong. "It's all right, Sunbae."

At the soft touch, he relaxed into his seat. The moment passing while Dae Seon tried to ease the tension. "Ga Eul, did you ever pay back Yi Jeong for your first encounters?"

"I tricked him into running up a huge hill."

Yi Jeong grinned, "you screamed like wild bears were attacking you."

"Serves you right."

"Serves me right." Yi Jeong repeated kissing her temple and Ga Eul ducked embarrassed but still shot him a grin.

Dae Seon had to bite back his own smile at the couple. He had rarely seen Ga Eul so relaxed or comfortable with another person. His wife looking frightened exchanged glances with Mo Hyeon and his own pit of concern bubbled. He didn't want his daughter unhappy but he couldn't in good faith take back his word to his lifetime friend either. Not when the health and life of his family depended on Kang Do Yun to save them from becoming ruined.

"Kang Ha Joon, you better take notes." Do Yun waved his chopsticks good-naturedly. "After all, next week it will be you kissing Ga Eul. Better watch Yi Jeong to figure out what she likes and dislikes. Right, Ga Eul?"

Ga Eul automatically felt sick and tried to get up from the table but Yi Jeong clamped his hand down on her leg holding her in place. Ha Joon rolled his eyes at the couple.

"Oh, please don't threaten me again. It is getting a little boring." He turned disgustingly towards his parents. "Is this necessary? I already told you Ga Eul and I have not decided on our engagement yet. I am giving Ga Eul this weekend to decide what she wants to do. So, don't get crass or make her any more uncomfortable."

Do Yun nodded sadly. "Sorry Ga Eul. I guess this is a little hard for me. After all, since you were born I have loved you like a daughter. Now, I can officially make you mine and you act as though you hate us."

"I don't hate you, Kang Do Yun." Ga Eul said shakily. "I am honored you want me officially in your family. I just fell in love with Yi Jeong first."

"Which breaks my heart." Do Yun looked away with a tight smile and his wife took his hand with a sympathetic mummer. "I know honey. Me too."

Ga Eul saw her mother bury her face and even her father looked gray with guilt. Unable to sit there any longer, she quickly bolted upright. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to hurt anyone."

As Ga Eul ran from the room. Yi Jeong leaned back in his chair surveying them all. "Very nice. You almost make my parents attempts to manipulate me look healthy."

"Excuse me," Mo Hyeon snapped but Yi Jeong stood up halting her defensive reflex.

"Ga Eul is too kind to see what you are trying to do. Which is guilt her into marrying your punk of a son." With a cold stare, Yi Jeong leaned over the table to speak directly to the Kang Do Yun. "However, you forget, I know the world of wealth and privilege. I am familiar with all your tricks. Plus, I have more money and power than you could possibly imagine in three lifetimes. So, while I am sure you are used to being the top dogs in your little circle, you are nothing compared to me. In fact, my staff would rank higher than you at my dinner parties. So, this is your last warning. Back off Chu Ga Eul now and forget the engagement. It is not going to happen."

"Her father agreed to it." Do Yun growled and Yi Jeong looked over to Chu Dae Seon who stared at his dinner plate unhappily.

"It stopped being his decision the minute I entered Ga Eul's life." Yi Jeong replied dismissively. "Now, I am going to find her and I swear if she is crying because of the little display you put on tonight, I will forget my manners. Then Kang Do Yun, you will wish that you never tried to put your son anywhere near my Ga Eul."

The room went quiet at his departure until Ha Joon snorted. "Thanks a lot, Dad."

"Don't get smart. You are marrying Ga Eul!"

"I know." Ha Joon said annoyed. "You have told me half a dozen times. But like I told you this afternoon, I already have a plan. Now, stay out of it. I will get rid of So Yi Jeong."

"You better." Kang Do Yun slammed his glass down while Min Rae and Dae Seon traded frightened expressions at what they had gotten their daughter into and knowing they were powerless to do anything about it.

Ga Eul sat on her bed feeling ridiculously angry and guilty she couldn't think. How dare Kang Do Yun act like she was betraying her father and their friendship. After all, he had never stopped Ha Joon from harassing her their entire lives. Now, it was her fault she didn't want to join the family?

Then again how could she in good conscience say no either? Ga Eul wondered remembering how hard the last few months had been on them. She knew what it was like going to bed hungry. Watching her mother struggle to find enough to keep the roof over their heads. Her father leaving every morning fanatically searching for a new job. All because Ga Eul had fallen into the lives of F4. She hung her head low. "This is my fault. Just marry Ha Joon and fix the whole thing."

Even as she said the words, Ga Eul gagged in repulsion. The idea of tying herself to the Kang's. The subtle insults the rest of her life… She couldn't do it. Ga Eul jumped up frantically. She needed to work off some energy. Clear her mind and find some space. Away from Kang Ha Joon and Yi Jeong and her complicated feelings. She grabbed her swimsuit and without even stopping to grab a towel ran outside.

Yi Jeong was grumbling under his breath stalking to their joint room. He was half tempted to drag Ga Eul back to Seoul but doubted she would go willing. For some reason, she was determined to keep her promise to her father. Although, Yi Jeong was seriously beginning to wonder why she cared so much? Kang Do Yun and Kang Mo Hyeon made it no secret they thought Ga Eul was inferior. How could her parents allow anyone to speak to her in such a manner was beyond him? The fact that they did and probably always had spoke volumes.

"Ga Eul?" Yi Jeong opened the bedroom door surprised to see it empty. He figured she would be pacing back in forth in anxiety over her decision. He had come in fully prepared to argue with her about not giving in to their tactics. "Are you in here?"

He frowned at the lack of response and walked further into her side of the room. He spotted her drawer opened and when Yi Jeong peeked inside, he noticed her swimsuit missing. He shook his head. "Didn't we already discuss this Ga Eul Yang?"

The pool area was tucked out behind the house. Yi Jeong walked slowly up to the edge, spotting Ga Eul floating easily. She had chosen not to turn on the exterior lights but opted for some of the lanterns, so there was only a soft glow casting over the water. He hid in the background for a moment watching her. While he had seen Jan Di swim often before her accident he had not really ever seen Ga Eul.

While Jan Di swam with power and speed, Ga Eul moved like a mermaid. She was diving and played in the water gracefully reminding him once again the difference between the two best friends. Jan Di went through life, pushing and demanding independence. Thinking life was not always fair so you better learn to fight back. Ga Eul treated life with care and calm, wanting happiness. She loved life and didn't want to fight or distrust people. She would defend those she loved to death but not always able to do it for herself.

Yi Jeong was realizing more and more from his interactions with her this weekend that life had been harder on Ga Eul. She didn't have same the familial support as Jan Di. However, Ga Eu never complained or asked for help. Putting her friends and family ahead of her own needs.

Yi Jeong vowed at that moment watching her swim that Ga Eul was never going to be ignored or pushed aside again. He would destroy anyone who didn't treat her with the utmost respect. Including her parents or Kang Ha Joon.

"I told you not to even think about going swimming in that thing without me." Yi Jeong called out lazily after a few minutes.

Ga Eul poked her head up and her heart fluttered at the sight of him watching her. "I was mad."

Yi Jeong nodded, "Good. You should be."

"I am mad at myself." Ga Eul moved over to the ledge where Yi Jeong sat on his haunches. "Because I can't bring myself to do what is best for my family."

"Ga Eul," Yi Jeong sighed. "Enough. You can love your parents. I won't stop you but quit acting like they are the ones in the right here. They are wrong and you know it."

Ga Eul ran her fingers over the water, "then why do I feel so guilty?"

"Because you are a loving person." Yi Jeong cupped her chin. "One who always tries to give more than she receives and people are taking advantage."

"My parents love me."

"I really don't care right now. No one talks that way to you. If your parents won't put an end to it then I will."

"Thank you." Ga Eul shrugged. "That is the least of my worries though. I can keep saying no to eternity but it might not do any good. Especially if Kang Ha Joon tries to force the issue."

Yi Jeong understanding her meaning, tilted his head to meet her eye. "You don't need to worry about him, Ga Eul. Because in case it wasn't clear enough earlier, the only man who is getting into your bed is me."

She blushed and flicked water at him. He chuckled but kept his eyes steady on hers and Ga Eul knew he was serious. Yi Jeong was many things but he was not a liar. Maybe it was their circumstances but he sincerely wanted her. She may not completely believe his heart had fully moved on from Cha Eun Jae but at this moment, wanting her was enough

"You are getting harder to resist," Ga Eul muttered with another small splash of water. He grinned wickedly extending his hand. "Come on Ga Eul Yang. I think you have drowned your sorrows enough for one night."

"Okay." Ga Eul let him pull him from the pool and his throat swallowed convulsing as he took in his first full sight of her. Ga Eul wrung out her hair not noticing Yi Jeong was ogling her like a caveman. Her stomach was firm and flat, her legs lean but the color and cut of the bikini showed off her golden skin and curvaceous figure.

"I forgot my towel." Ga Eul shivered and Yi Jeong walked over to the bar where the staff kept extra beach towels. He wrapped it around her shoulders and her breathing hitched as his hands rubbed up and down slowly over her arms. The warm fire in her belly aching with every touch. "I want so desperately to believe you. I want so desperately for you to be over Cha Eun Jae and I am not your backup."

"Ga Eul," Yi Jeong exhaled fully. "You were never my backup. Eun Jae was my childhood. I loved her like a boy. Not like a man loves or wants a woman. That has always been you."

Ga Eul closed her eyes as his lips skimmed gently over her skin. "You scare me."

"I know." Yi Jeong mumbled, still kissing her lightly. "But I am already told you… I am not going anywhere."

Ga Eul felt him all around her making her almost dizzy with desire. "I am really glad Woo Bin didn't come with me."

Yi Jeong chuckled, "I wanted to punch his lights out when you barged in asking for him. I thought maybe he had been flirting with you behind my back." He pressed another kiss behind her ear. "Why did you ask Woo Bin anyway?"

"He seemed like the safest choice," she said breathlessly and Yi Jeong made a humming noise. "When are you going to learn Ga Eul Yang? You don't want the safe choice."

"I like safe," Ga Eul argued but even as she said it, she arched her neck to give him better access. He grinned against her skin. "No, you don't."

"No, I don't." Ga Eul relented and feeling a small victory, Yi Jeong took her mouth. No more interruptions or anger to keep him from taking what he had desired since the moment he laid eyes on her.

Yi Jeong kissed her long and deep, his hands cupping and tilting her face for the perfect angle, his lips gliding overs her until she sighed and sank into his hold.

He explored her leisurely, cataloging every sound and touch to his memory. All former women forever wiped out of his mind. There was only Ga Eul. The sent and taste of her overwhelming him until he couldn't breathe. Ga Eul whimpered but Yi Jeong didn't stop. Pouring more and more into the kiss until he felt her completely surrender everything over to him.

She raised on her tiptoes and his hands moved from her face down to her waist lifting her higher with a moan. Ga Eul pressed her body into his chest and only the dampness from her clothes stopped him from picking her up and carrying her back to the bedroom. Yi Jeong pulled back gently, pressing unhurried kisses onto her swollen lips until he felt more in control. "We should get you inside before you get sick."

Ga Eul took a deep breath, her hand still resting on his cheek. "Good idea."

They didn't move right away though too afraid of breaking the moment. "I'm getting there, Sunbae." Ga Eul finally whispered. "I am starting to believe you want me and not because you feel like you owe me something."

Yi Jeong brushed her lips again. "Wanting you would be putting it mildly Ga Eul."

Ga Eul smiled which made the knot in chest ease slightly. He knew she didn't fully trust him yet. Afraid he was not being sincere about his feelings but her wall was slowly coming down which was a start.

Yi Jeong took her hand as they began to walk across the pavement, "By the way, don't ever wear a bikini again."

"Why? Don't you like it?" Ga Eul asked confused and he stopped to pull her in his arms. "I do but I would have to murder if anyone else saw you like this."

"Better kill Gu Jun Pyo then. He was with me and bought it for me along with Jan Di at Caledonia."

"Wait, what? Jun Pyo bought this for you?"

Ga Eul nodded.

"Yah!" Yi Jeong yelled furiously pulling out his phone to scream at his best friend for buying Ga Eul something so intimate. "That son of… I am going rip- "He stopped when she noticed shaking with uncontrolled laughter. "Why you little…"

Ga Eul gave a squeal and darted away in a fit of giggles but she didn't get very far. Yi Jeong caught up with her in a few quick strides and tossed her over his shoulder. "Not funny Ga Eul. I was about to rid Shinhwa of its heir."

Ga Eul laughed as he carried back to the manor, their voices getting smaller as they drifted away. Chu Dae Seon stepped out from the canvas where he had been hiding. "I think So Yi Jeong might really love her."

"That's not the point." Chu Min Rae blurted out. "We promised her to Kang Ha Joon. We can't go back on our word."

"We gave Ga Eul away without even asking her what she wanted." Dae Seon pointed out regretfully. "Maybe we shouldn't have jumped the gun in a fit of desperation."

"We are desperate." Min Rae pleaded. "Kang Do Yun has been very generous. They accept Ga Eul into the family. Even if So Yi Jeong loves Ga Eul, his family would never allow him to marry a commoner. It will barely be acceptable for Kang Ha Joon. Eventually, they will force him to end it and we will be lost. We can't miss this chance to get out from under while its available."

"Gu Jun Pyo's family accepted his relationship with Geum Jan Di."

"After almost destroying her and ruining us in the process. Please, Dae Seon… I am frightened. We may really lose everything if we don't honor our agreement with Do Yun. Not just for our chance but who knows what he might do if we back out."

"Let's see what happens tomorrow." Dae Seon agreed. "But I can't force Ga Eul to marry another when her heart belongs to Yi Jeong."

"I can."

"Min Rae," Dae Seon barked and his wife flushed. "I am just so tired. I want to be able to relax and not worry about the hammer coming down on our heads."

He shook his head. "You still blame her for this, don't you?"

"Yes." Min Rae said regretfully. "I know it's unfair and not right but if she had never been friends with Geum Jan Di we wouldn't be in this mess. And now knowing about her relationship with Yi Jeong, it makes her more responsible. She knew better than to get involved with someone so high above her. They are dangerous to someone like us with no real power."

Dae Seon didn't respond nor did he necessary agree that Ga Eul didn't have any power. From what he saw tonight, she held all the power in her relationship with Yi Jeong. It was clear, the boy would do anything for her. It gave him a moment of happiness at seeing his little girl so adored. Wondering what he should do next, he took Min Rae hand squeezing it reassuringly. "It will work out."

"You better be right."

Ga Eul laid in bed that night unable to sleep. A storm was rolling loudly outside and every creak out in the hall caused her to jump. A light flickered on under from her door and she clenched her covers tightly.

Ga Eul told herself she was being ridiculous. It was probably Sin Jin or someone else on the staff working late but memories over previous Ha Joon encounters conjured up old fears. She looked over to the closed door to where Yi Jeong lay. After he walked her back from the pool, he had retired to his room for the night. Seeming to understand they wouldn't be able to control themselves if he crossed into her bedroom. Despite his earlier declaration, he wouldn't pressure her to do something she wasn't ready for. The knowledge of it made Ga Eul want him even more. At the next furious boom and streak of lightning, she gave a muffled shriek.

Ga Eul scrambled out of bed and no longer caring about propriety she flung open his door. Yi Jeong was sleeping on his side, his chest bare and she immediately felt better at just the sight of him. She crept over to the bed and he blearily opened his eyes at the noise. "Ga Eul?"

"It's storming." She whispered shuffling her feet. Yi Jeong grunted in understanding drawing back the covers. Ga Eul laid down next to him and he wrapped a strong around her pulling her flush against him. At the feel of him securely holding her, she sighed happily. "I like this."

He chuckled sleepily and tightened his hold. Ga Eul sighed one last time before her exhaustion eventually won over.

Yi Jeong was startled to wake up a few hours later wrapped around another person until he remembered the storm and Ga Eul sneaking into his bed. Relieved he settled back down studying the woman next to him. She wore a simple t-shirt that had some sort of band name on it and her hair was tangled around her face. Yi Jeong brushed his lips over her cheek, content to stay this way forever. Wondering how he was ever going to let her sleep anywhere other than next to him ever again.

A loud boom of thunder echoed overhead and Ga Eul flinched in her sleep. Yi Jeong quickly ran a hand over her hair with a sympathetic murmur. "It's all right sweetheart. I've got you."

She relaxed and he was grateful to see the tension leave her face. "Yi Jeong?" Ga Eul mumbled still not really awake and he grinned at being the center of her dreams. "Hmmm?"

"Please stay with me. Keep me safe."

His heart skipped a beat at the fear in her voice and pulled her more fully into his side. "Always."

"I keep hearing him outside my door."

Yi Jeong whipped his head to stare into her section of the dark room. His anger rising at the possibility that it may not have only been the storm scaring Ga Eul last night. Yi Jeong got up slowly, being cautious not to make too much noise.

He quietly opened his door to peer down the hall, his eyes narrowing with a low obscenity. There was a soft lamp glowing at the end which had previously been turned off but even more disturbing was the image of a chair sitting in front of Ga Eul's room.

Yi Jeong crept closer with a sense of foreboding knowing it had not been there when she had first gone to bed. A soft smell of smoke lingered in the air as though someone had just vacated it. He peeked around the corner and although empty, the smell was stronger like someone had been there only minutes ahead of him.

Yi Jeong cursed with a frightened growl. He walked swiftly backwards never taking his eyes off the empty chair. After one final glance around the hall, he shut the door firmly behind him. The harsh slam echoing threateningly throughout the house.

After triple checking all the locks were all in place, Yi Jeong peered over his shoulder to the bed where Ga Eul lay resting peacefully. His breathing coming hard and heavy with fear over what might have happened if he had not insisted on connecting rooms.

He grabbed his phone before walking over to her side of the large master ensuring no one was hiding in the corners. Once he was positive Ga Eul was safe, Yi Jeong texted Woo Bin with shaking fingers to round up the rest of the F4.

"Why?" The mafia prince typed back half asleep. "Need help wooing Ga Eul properly?"

"I think Kang Ha Joon tried to break into her room last night."

"Shit. I am calling Jun Pyo now. Don't do anything stupid until I get there."

Yi Jeong didn't respond but instead scanned the room once more before retreating to bed. At the feel of him, Ga Eul curled into his chest with a sigh. "Is everything okay?"

He nodded placing a kiss into her neck. "Nothing to worry about. Go back to sleep."

Ga Eul gave a noise of contentment and drifted off but Yi Jeong kept a firm eye on the door listening for any more creaks. Woo Bin and the others better hurry because one sound and Yi Jeong would do something very stupid.


	5. Chapter 5

Hey Guys! So, I officially saying this story will be around eight chapters. So, I hope you are enjoying and I will try to get the epilogue for The Hospital Room meets the Husband this weekend. Hope you all enjoy and let me know!

Ha Joon headed down the corridor biting back a yawn. "Late night?" A voice called dryly while a foot shot out and Ha Joon flew forward. He quickly caught himself and turned to glare at So Yi Jeong who was leaning against the wall.

"What the hell?"

Yi Jeong reached behind him and slammed a chair down onto the ground barely missing Ha Joon's toes."I think this belongs to you."

Kang Ha Joon didn't physically react but Yi Jeong saw the flicker of understanding which he quickly masked with a sarcastic smirk. He shifted his eyes to the chair then back up to Yi Jeong. "Is there a reason you are showing me a chair? Are we playing the identification game today? What's next… A lamp?"

Yi Jeong didn't answer but continued to stare at Ha Joon coldly. "Okay well this has been fun but if you don't mind, I am going to get a cup of coffee before we continue your lesson in furniture 101."

Yi Jeong chuckled but before Ha Joon could take a step his legs were swept out from under him and he slammed onto the ground. "Okay," the kid coughed. "Now you are pissing me off."

Yi Jeong stepped forward to meet him when he struggled to his feet. Height wise they were about the same but Yi Jeong had at least twenty pounds on Ha Joon whose party lifestyle had made him weak. Yi Jeong who had stopped drinking excessively and clubbing since Ga Eul had pulled him back from the precipice had gained some healthy muscle.

They squared off until Ha Joon finally brushed at Yi Jeong's shoulder. "Enjoy your time with Ga Eul. I might even let you continue to have her occasionally after we marry… Once I have my fill of her."

Yi Jeong knocked his hand away. "Last chance. Walk away."

Ha Joon pretended to consider it before shaking his head. "No. I don't think I will." He chuckled at the dark expression from Yi Jeong.

"See you at breakfast." Ha Joon raised his hand waving sarcastically. The smell of his morning cigarette lingering behind confirming what Yi Jeong already knew. He quickly sent an update to Woo Bin before heading back to Ga Eul.

Ga Eul was taking a shower by the time Yi Jeong got back to the room. Sin Jin had informed them of breakfast but Yi Jeong had told them to bring it to the room. They would eat it on their balcony since Ga Eul was still not ready to face her parents or the Kang's after yesterday's experiences. Plus, Yi Jeong was debating on if he should tell her of his suspicions about Ha Joon activities last night.

"Yi Jeong?"

He turned his head to the bathroom at Ga Eul's call. "Yeah, Ga Eul it's me."

"Ummm… Can you do me a favor?"

Catching the nervousness in her voice, Yi Jeong immediately became intrigued. "I have a feeling I am going to like this."

"I forgot my robe and clothes on the bed. Can you hand them to me?" She opened the door a crack and extended her hand. He looked down at the bed noticing her clothes and then back to her waiting hand. "I could but I don't think I will."

"Yi Jeong," Ga Eul growled. "I'm dripping wet."

"You are really not helping yourself here, Ga Eul."

She sighed and opened the door a smidge wider to poke her head out, meeting his grin. "I'm only wearing a towel Sunbae."

"Well, you are more than welcome to stop wearing a towel." Yi Jeong told her cheekily.

"You are such a man." Ga Eul sighed. Yi Jeong taking pity on her handed her clothes. "If you insist."

"Thank you." Ga Eul said with a shiver and hastily shut the door. He laughed feeling better already. "It's not funny Yi Jeong."

"It is to me."

"Well, it's your own fault. Especially since you missed your chance earlier…" Ga Eul called in sing song voice and Yi Jeong froze. "What?"

"I told you I needed help in the shower but apparently you missed the message. You should have checked your phone."

Yi Jeong dived for his phone which he had left on the bed and he narrowed his eyes at the message when she stepped out. "You couldn't figure out how to turn on the heated overhead."

"I didn't say what kind of help."

"Very funny." Yi Jeong grumbled but still let her step into his embrace. "I also didn't say I was dressed…"

"Are you trying to kill me?"

"No," Ga Eul hooked her arms around his neck. "Just trying to tell you I am getting close."

Yi Jeong looked at her wide-eyed. "Uhh… I can go a few different ways here so you better clarify quickly."

She laughed before sobering and looking at tenderly. "Last night when you held me because of the storm, I felt something. I felt safe in the way I never have before. I don't know what that means yet but I do know it was because of you."

He pulled her in closer and Ga Eul rose on her tiptoes but a knock interrupted them. Ga Eul snorted and laid her head on his chest. "Seriously?" YI Jeong said in disbelief. "Do you have a tracker in you?"

She gave him a quick peck while he answered Sin Jin who was bringing up the breakfast. His face had tight lines around his eyes. "The family wishes me to convey how disappointed they are you will not be joining- "

"Yeah, I know." Yi Jeong interrupted waving him away. "Tell them we will be down later."

"All right." Sin Jin pulled the tray inside and set it up on the balcony while Ga Eul finished up in the bathroom. Yi Jeong thanked him before eyeing Sin Jin curiously. "Have you worked for the Kang family long?"

"For almost twenty-five years." Sin Jin answered proudly.

"So, you have been here for the years Ga Eul would come to visit."

Sin Jin hesitated. "Yes. Miss Ga Eul was just a little girl on their first visit." His face split into a gentle smile. "She was such a sweet girl who's grown into a very sweet young woman. Miss Ga Eul has always been our favorite guest over the years. She never fails to make me laugh."

Yi Jeong nodded with a grin at the description. "How would describe her relationship with Kang Ha Joon?"

The butler shuffled awkwardly. "It has not always been smooth. Ga Eul tended not to like some of the antics of Master Ha Joon when they were kids. I am afraid some of that has lingered as adults."

"What kind of antics?" Yi Jeong asked sharply but Sin Jin quickly finished putting the plates down and gave a low bow. "Let me know if you need anything." As he walked out the door, he turned to Yi Jeong opened his mouth and then hurriedly moved on.

"What's wrong with Sin Jin?" Ga Eul asked noticing the staff member quick exit. Yi Jeong shrugged, "I was just asking him about working for Kang Do Yun and Ha Joon."

Ga Eul grimaced. "I can't imagine it is a lot of fun. Do Yun is basically Ha Joon twenty years from now. Neither one tends to appreciate those around them." She tilted her head. "Why do you ask?"

Yi Jeong grabbed her hand and led her to the chair. "I will tell you later."

Ga Eul understanding gave him a pointed stare. "Ha Joon tried something again, didn't he? Last night outside my door."

"Possibly." Yi Jeong confessed. "Don't worry about it though. I will take care of it."

"Yi Jeong," Ga Eul buried her face in her hands. "A big part of me just wants to go home. Run and hide."

"Fine with me." Yi Jeong agreed easily but Ga Eul shook her head. "You don't understand. Unless my father takes back the engagement, I will never be free. Kang Do Yun will come after me. He is a ruthless businessman and right now I am the current deal."

"Oh, I dare him." Yi Jeong said dryly noticing her frightened expression. "Trust me Ga Eul. No one is coming after you. Not only will I not let them but neither would Woo Bin, Ji Hoo, or Jun Pyo. You are completely protected by F4. Not just because you belong to me but because they see you as a sister. No one will touch you."

Ga Eul nodded before looking at him wearily. "I have an idea but you probably won't like it."

"I already don't like it." Yi Jeong said suspiciously at her tone. She took his hand. "Let me talk to Ha Joon alone."

Yi Jeong looked at her like she just asked to skydive without a parachute. "Please tell me you are kidding."

"He was willing to be civil yesterday. Maybe I can talk to him. Clearly explain how I can't marry him then he will decide to break it off himself. Sparing my family of having to make the call."

"No." Yi Jeong said sharply stabbing at his food. Ga Eul only continued to stare at him patiently and Yi Jeong gave her deep scowl. "No, Ga Eul."

"Yi Jeong," Ga Eul rose and taking Yi Jeong by surprised crawled into his lap. "Please."

He shook his head but could feel himself weakening. "I don't like it."

"Me either but I think it's obvious my father is not going to call off the engagement. He feels too much loyalty to Do Yun."

"What about his loyalty to you?" Yi Jeong snapped and Ga Eul flushed. "I was the person who got them in this mess. So, right now I don't have a lot of favor in parent's eyes."

"What?" Yi Jeong eyes flew to hers. "What do you mean, you got them into this mess?"

Ga Eul shrugged. "They think it's my fault my father lost his job. Because of my association with Jan Di."

Yi Jeong clenched his jaw to the point of pain. "It that why you are so insistent on fixing this?" At her silence, he growled. "Nothing that happened was your fault. It wasn't Jan Di fault either. Gu Jun Pyo's mother is the one responsible for this." He cupped her face. "Do you hear me? You are not to blame for anything and are not responsible for fixing it."

"They are my parents, Yi Jeong." Ga Eul told him quietly. "Maybe it wasn't my fault but it doesn't change anything. I owe it to them to help."

"I draw the line at them selling you." Yi Jeong snapped and Ga Eul looked down at her hands. "Let me talk to Ha Joon. If that doesn't work then I will let you do whatever you want But let me try and keep the peace between the two families."

"Fine." Yi Jeong agreed reluctantly. "I will allow you to talk to him. I will be right outside though watching. If he makes one move towards you- "

"I know Sunbae," Ga Eul said over him. "I will be careful."

"It is him who better be careful," Yi Jeong grumbled and Ga Eul chuckled burying her face in his neck.

Ha Joon was laying on the couch reading when Ga Eul walked into the studying. It was weird seeking Ha Joon out. Normally, Ga Eul tried to do everything possible to avoid him. "What are you reading?"

Kang Ha Joon flew upright at the sound of her voice. He gave her a sheepish grin. "I'm not sure. A friend recommended it but I can't tell if it's a mystery or if the writer is just weird."

Ga Eul couldn't help but smile slightly and his eyes light up. "Did you actually smile at me? I don't think that has ever happened in my entire life. Normally, you glower like you are picturing pushing me off a cliff."

She shook her head, "We could have been friends growing up Kang Ha Joon. You are the one who made our relationship this way."

"I know," He said regretfully and moved his legs so Ga Eul could sit down. "I'm sorry."

Ga Eul gazed at him intensely and although he sounded sincere she didn't fully believe it. "I hope you are. I hope you have truly changed. Not for my sake but for yourself."

Kang Ha Joon let out a humorless chuckle. "You are really too sweet Ga Eul. No wonder Yi Jeong threatens me every ten minutes."

"I can't marry you Ha Joon." Ga Eul said quietly. "Not only because of our past but because- "

"I know. You love him." Ha Joon nodded. "It's obvious to anyone with eyes. You look at him like he hung the moon and stars."

Ga Eul smiled. "I wouldn't go that far. I know better than anyone that So Yi Jeong is not perfect but yes, I love him. More than I knew was possible."

Ha Joon squirmed in his seat. "What do you want me to do?"

"Talk to our parents," Ga Eul pleaded. "Call off the engagement. You are the only one who can without creating a problem."

Kang Ha Joon gave her an incredulous expression. "Without a problem? Are you kidding? My father will kill me but not before ensuring that I don't get within a ten-mile radius of ever getting a share in the company."

Ga Eul felt a tad rush of sympathy. "I- "

"Forget it," Ha Joon waved his hand. "I owe you anyway. I will tell them but do you mind if we wait until after the party tomorrow?"

"The party?" Ga Eul frowned in confusion. "What party?"

"My dad is throwing some dinner party for the board. He wants to introduce you and show them my "settled down gal," Ha Joon made fingers quotes around the word. "To prove I am changing. Let him parade us around and appease the board. Then I will tell him."

Ga Eul hesitated. "Do they think we are engaged? After all I will be attending with Yi Jeong."

Ha Joon shook his head. "No. The engagement is still pending so there was no formal announcement. Please Ga Eul, just act like you don't completely hate me tomorrow and I will handle our parents. I will tell them it's me who isn't ready to settle down. I promise."

Feeling relieved Ga Eul took his hand gingerly. "Thank you."

Ha Joon stared at her fingers interlacing with his and stood up quickly. "Come for a walk with me."

"What?" Ga Eul said with a glance back and Ha Joon smiled shyly. "Please. Just a short walk. I realized that I have known you my whole life and I don't know anything about you. What do you say? One afternoon."

Sensing her reluctance, he gestured to the yard. "We won't ever leave the view of the house, I swear. If I make you uncomfortable you can bolt inside whenever you want."

Ga Eul didn't really want to go with him but since she had just got him to agree on breaking off the engagement she didn't want to upset him. She nodded and pulled out her phone to text Yi Jeong. "Let go of my hand though."

"Sure." Ha Joon quickly dropped her fingers and escorted her out. As they walked he asked her random questions. Like what did she like to do for fun or how was Jan Di? It was casual and if it had been anyone else, Ga Eul might have enjoyed it. However, years of experience warned her to be careful. So, although she answered him and even laughed a few times, Ga Eul also kept a half eye on the house just to be on the safe side.

Yi Jeong growled when he got her text saying Ha Joon agreed but only if she went on a walk with him. He stood by the upstairs window keeping a close eye on them in case Ha Joon tried to take her off the path.

As he watched Woo Bin finally called him back sounding worried. "You didn't do something stupid, right?"

"Like what?" Yi Jeong snapped and Woo Bin let out a huff. "Oh, I don't know. Maybe kill Kang Ha Joon or run off to elope with Ga Eul?"

"I don't see either of those options as stupid." Yi Jeong told him stiffly. "But no, not yet."

"Thank god." Woo Bin let out a rush of relief. "I have to admit after getting your text last night… Never mind. What makes you think he tried to break into her room?"

"Ga Eul was talking her in sleep about it."

"Oh." Woo Bin nodded but then his eyes widened as Yi Jeong's word sunk in. "Ga Eul in her sleep- What?"

"She talks in her sleep." Yi Jeong repeated casually twisting a little to follow the view of Ha Joon. "Along with being a giant snuggler. It was like sharing the bed with a very pretty teddy bear."

Why was Ga Eul in your bed?" Woo Bin demanded and he could hear Ji Hoo choking in the background. Yi Jeong rolled his eyes. "She got scared by a storm and Ha Joon skulking around outside so she came and slept with me."

"Yah!" Woo Bin sputtered. "Do you want Jan Di to castrate you?"

"Relax," Yi Jeong said sharply. "Nothing happened except sleeping. Besides, is this really the most important point right now? Where are you guys?"

"We are waiting on Jun Pyo. He is flying in tonight and then we will drive up to the Kang's estate. We should be there by tomorrow. Can you handle things until we get there?"

"I'm fine," Yi Jeong told him. "Ga Eul is trying to convince Ha Joon to call off the engagement himself. She thinks he's agreed but I don't trust him as far as I could throw him. Although after last night I could probably throw him pretty far."

"Please don't," Woo Bin sighed wearily. "And if you do kill him remember to wear gloves."

"I will."

"You said that way too easily." Woo Bin said fearfully. "Yi Jeong- "

"It's Ga Eul, Woo Bin." YI Jeong snapped furiously. "He went after Ga Eul."

Hearing the fury in his friend's voice Woo Bin looked over at Ji Hoo who frowned at the expression in his eyes. "What is going on?" He mouthed but Woo Bin only shook his head. "We are coming, okay. We will get Ga Eul out of this. I promise."

"Fine," Yi Jeong told him coldly. "But if he pulls another stunt like he did last night and I won't be waiting any longer. I will handle Kang Ha Joon myself." He hung up before Woo Bin could answer and the mafia prince sighed heavily.

"Are they all right?" Ji Hoo asked worried and Woo Bin turned to him. "We better hurry. Ga Eul is in trouble and I don't know what Yi Jeong might do. I wasn't sure until now but he loves her. Probably more than he has loved anything before."

Ji Hoo's eyes widened and he nodded in understanding. Yi Jeong was impulsive and tended to react before he thought things through. Especially if it came to someone he cared about. They had only really seen Yi Jeong love a few things in his life. His mother, his friends, and his art. However, if that list now included Ga Eul and someone was trying to hurt her… Ji Hoo trailed off in his thoughts and pulled out his phone. "I will tell Jun Pyo to hurry up."

Ga Eul laid up in bed that night thinking over the day. After her walk with Ha Joon, she had a quiet dinner with her parents. They were pleased by her decision to spend a little time with Ha Joon and seemed think it meant she was moving in the right direction. Her mother had even been peppy with her. Ga Eul wondered how they would react after tomorrow once Ha Joon announced they were not going to be getting married after all.

Ga Eul sighed and flopped back down on the bed. Yi Jeong walked out of the shower and smiled at the sight of Ga Eul already in his bed. While he would love to point it out to her, he didn't want to spook her away. They had argued earlier when Ga Eul told him that Ha Joon was willing to call off the marriage but Ga Eul had to go to some party Do Yun was throwing first.

Yi Jeong not wanting any part of Ha Joon's plan had immediately started packing their bags intent on dragging them both back to Seoul. Ga Eul refused saying she had given her word. That did not go over well with Yi Jeong who was tired of her being so loyal to people who kept parading her around and using her for their own agenda's.

They had a long heated fight until Ga Eul broke down in tears. She was too tired and stressed over the whole thing to argue with Yi Jeong too. It had made him feel like an ass so he relented.

He had retreated to take a long shower to cool off and was relieved to see Ga Eul still in his room. He had been afraid she would have run back to her side of the master and lock him out.

"What are you sighing about?" Yi Jeong asked curiously pulling a t-shirt over his head. She shook her head. "I think I need a vacation."

He chuckled and stretched out next to her. "Where do you want to go?"

Ga Eul thought about it. "I don't know. A hotel room in Seoul. Somewhere away from home would be nice."

Yi Jeong raised his eyebrow. "That is a vacation? We really need to get you out more Ga Eul Yang."

She laughed and he grinned at the sound. "Come on. Tell me. If you could go anywhere, where would you go?"

"Probably back to Caledonia." Ga Eul confessed. "I love it there. The clear water, simple shops, and the feeling of being able to move slowly."

Yi Jeong nodded. "Okay then. One vacation for Ga Eul Yang coming right up."

She snorted, "I won't have time. I am going to have found an apartment when I get home not take a vacation."

"What are you talking about?"

"Once Ha Joon tells my folks about the deal being off, I doubt I will be welcomed back home." Ga Eul said regretfully. "Even if they don't kick me out, it would be too hard to live with them and see the daily disappointment."

Yi Jeong didn't respond but he had already planned on Ga Eul not returning home no matter how the weekend ended. He didn't really like her family and didn't want her staying there allowing her folks another chance to exploit her. He would pay off their debts simply because he felt like F4 owed them. After that, he would be happy to never have contact with Chu Dae Seon or Min Ra again. However, he decided to keep those thoughts to himself. "It will work out Ga Eul."

She nodded feeling a hundred years old. "I better get to sleep." As she began to rise Yi Jeong quickly grabbed her. "Where are you going?"

"Back to my bed."

"Nope," Yi Jeong pulled her back down. "Until this all over I don't want you alone. Especially at night."

Remembering her scare last night Ga Eul agreed. Yi Jeong turned off the light and they both laid next to each other awkwardly. Unlike last night where they had been too sleepy to be uncomfortable, this time they were both awake and aware of the other.

Ga Eul lay as stiff as board, trying to will herself to sleep. Yi Jeong kept making a huffing sound and flopping around like he could not get comfortable. Ga Eul moved to her side hoping to create a little distance between them. Finally, after another minute of trying not to touch, Yi Jeong threw up his hands with a yell that made her jump. "This is ridiculous."

The next thing Ga Eul knew Yi Jeong was wrapping himself around her and tugging her flat against his chest. As his arms came around her waist he let out a deep sigh. "That's better."

Ga Eul couldn't help but laugh and he grinned over her shoulder at her. She snuggled back into his grip. "You're right. This is better."

"Told you." Yi Jeong tucked his chin down resting against her shoulder. Not remotely tired and somehow in the dark it was easier to talk. "I was one more twitch away from wishing for another thunderstorm."

Ga Eul stuck her tongue out, "Thanks a lot."

"So, spiders and storms," Yi Jeong asked. "Are you afraid of anything else?"

"Not really." She paused. "Probably marrying Kang Ha Joon."

"Very funny."

She shot him a wink before thinking about it. "You know, I had never really thought about it before but all my fears are connected to a time here."

"How did Kang Ha Joon scare you of storms?" Yi Jeong teased. "Did he lock you outside during one?"

At Ga Eul silence he raised his head in disbelief. "I was kidding!"

She grimaced. "I don't know if he meant to lock me out. I was about three and can't remember how I ended up on the balcony but suddenly it was storming. The doors were locked and I couldn't get in. Ha Joon had been playing in there and must have heard me yelling but never came to help. Luckily Sin Jin was passing by and heard me. I just remember the flashes of lightning around me and the booming of thunder shaking the ground."

Yi Jeong muttered darkly and wrapped her more firmly into his embrace. She twisted to look at him. "Is there any traumatic reason you don't like tight spaces?"

He shook his head. "No, not really. At least not that I remember. I just don't like them."

Ga Eul made a humming noise and rested comfortably in his arms. He played with her fingers. "You know we never did finish our conversation from the other day."

"What conversation?"

"The one where you told me you loved me."

Ga Eul immediately stiffened and sensing she was about to flee Yi Jeong shook his head. "Nope. Don't even try it."

Ga Eul closed her eyes, "Do we have to do this now?"

"Yes," Yi Jeong murmured. "Because I am tired of pretending this only a game or some ruse to convince your parents."

"I know it's not a ruse," Ga Eul told him quietly. "I thought it was earlier but I know this means something to you now."

"What do you think it means to me?" Yi Jeong asked but she just shook her head. He kissed her cheek tasting her tears. "Let me tell you."

"I can't." Ga Eul sniffed. "If I hear it then I will believe it."

"Then I am really going to say it." He heard her taking a shuddering breath and he moved her onto her back so he could see her face. "You saved me, Ga Eul."

"Yi Jeong," Ga Eul practically begged but he shushed her. "I've wanted you since the moment I walked into the porridge shop. I didn't want to want you but I did. Why do you think I was so hell-bent on poking at you in Caledonia? I needed to be around you even then. When Gu Jun Pyo told me about your double date, I asked to go instead. Hating the idea of you dating someone else."

He kissed her gently. "You are the only one who broke through to me when I hurt my hand. Not because you found the stupid message but because it was you coming after me."

"Cha Eun Jae," Ga Eul choked out and Yi Jeong brushed her tears away looking annoyed. "I am only going to say this one more time so listen carefully. I couldn't care less about Cha Eun Jae. She can marry my brother and have ten kids for all I care. It wouldn't bother me in the least. If I had known finding the billboard would make you to run, I would have never wanted it found."

"Then why did you react so badly to it?" Ga Eul demanded. "Don't tell me it wasn't about her."

"It wasn't," Yi Jeong snapped. "It was about you."

"Don't lie." Ga Eul tried to get up but he pinned her down. "Never accuse me of lying to you," Yi Jeong growled. "It was about you, Ga Eul. I had been pushing you away and practically begging you to disappear so I could forget about you. Forget the way I feel about you because I don't deserve someone like you. Then when I saw the message, I realized exactly what I had done. I was never upset because of Eun Jae but because I was convinced I lost my chance to be with you."

Ga Eul couldn't look at him as tears poured heavily down her face. He leaned down and kissed her swollen eyes and stained cheeks. "Say it again."

Ga Eul knew what he meant but didn't think she was capable of doing anything other than cry right now. "Say it, Ga Eul." She shook her head and he pressed her into the mattress needing to feel her against him. "Say it so I can finally say it back."

"I love you." Ga Eul eventually squeezed out between sobs. He took a deep breath and his lips followed the path of her tears as they spilled into her neck. "Again."

"I love you, Yi Jeong." Ga Eul opened her eyes, her heart skipping in delight on not having to hold back any longer. The weight of worry about his true feelings falling away when she saw him hovering above her.

Yi Jeong's face was gleaming fiercely with a slight sheen of sweat like he was trying to hold back. No longer afraid Ga Eul moved to embrace him but he stopped her and breathed the words against her skin. "I love you too."

She nodded not trusting her voice right now. He leaned into her ear and whispered it repeatedly until she finally exhaled completely. Ga Eul turned her head and kissed him deeply trying to tell him everything she was feeling. It must have came through because Yi Jeong raised up and slowly peeled off her shirt. Ga Eul moved to help him and his eyes hardened as he took in the first full sight of her. He placed his hands on either side of her boxing her in. "Mine."

"Yours," Ga Eul tugged him down to her. "I'm yours, Yi Jeong."

Yi Jeong moved his hands over her until she arched up into him. His lips burning hotly on her bare skin and Ga Eul wrapped herself tightly around him as he swept her away. Her cries and moans being swallowed by Yi Jeong who kept his promise to keep her awake all night long. As the dawn broke over the horizon, Ga Eul collapsed back on the bed, her body satisfied and her skin slick with sweat but Yi Jeong only rolled her over with a dark whisper. "Again."


	6. Chapter 6

I'm sorry for updating so late! I actually had this whole chapter done and ready to be posted on Wednesday but my computer completely crashed. So, not only did I have to replace it but I had to rewrite this whole thing :-( But I got it done and I hope you all enjoy! Let me know what you all think!

Ga Eul stood under the shower spray enjoying the feeling of the water beating down on her sore muscles. Although she was tired and the worry over her parent's decision still weighed on her, her heart had never been more settled. With her eyes closed, Ga Eul smiled as she felt Yi Jeong slip in behind her like this is something they did every day.

"Afraid I was going to use all the hot water?" Ga Eul teased and Yi Jeong smirked as he drew her into his arms. "Well, I have heard it's better for the environment to shower together."

Ga Eul laughed and they lazily explored each other, enjoying the heat and steam around them. The intimacies from last night still new and tender. "Are you all right?" Yi Jeong asked quietly in concerned but she only smiled at him, nuzzling her nose into the hollow of his throat. He traced his hands up and down over her hips like he was trying to memorize every dip and curve. "Mine."

"Yours." Ga Eul repeated understanding his need to keep claiming her. Especially with the threat of Ha Joon hanging over them. Yi Jeong kissed her gently before turning her around to the spray, grabbing the shampoo.

"Mmm," Ga Eul gave a sigh of appreciation at the feeling of his fingers massaging her scalp. She enjoyed the sensation for a moment before leaning back into his chest. "I'm nervous about tonight."

He looked down at her. "Why?"

"Something doesn't feel right. Even if Ha Joon manages to call off the engagement, I don't trust Kang Do Yun."

"Do you want to leave then?"

"That doesn't feel right either." Ga Eul confessed and peered over her shoulder to him. "Maybe stay close though."

Yi Jeong smiled darkly. "Ga Eul, I would like to try and see someone separate us."

Sensing she was still nervous, he encircled her from behind, laying light kisses on her shoulder blade. "Don't worry. Everything will be fine. I promise."

She nodded and reached for her body wash. "Help me?"

"Hmmm." Yi Jeong took the soap and moved his hands slowly down, slipping his fingers over her until she gave a breathless moan. "I think I will start here."

Chu Dae Seon stood at the balcony doors drinking his morning coffee. He pondered the situation he found himself in and felt guilty about Ga Eul yet he couldn't bring himself to make the decision to call off the engagement either. He owed Do Yun for standing by his side all these years. Especially after their lifestyles would normally cause them to separate. Plus, the pressure from Min Ra who desperately wanted to be free from the weight of debt. With a sigh, Dae Seon turned and jumped slightly at the sight of So Yi Jeong standing in the doorway watching him.

"Good Morning."

"Morning," Dae Seon repeated cautiously and gestured to the pot. "Would you like some coffee?"

"Thank you." Yi Jeong poured himself a cup, keeping a wary eye on Ga Eul's father who shuffled awkwardly. Dae Seon cleared his throat, "Uhh where is Ga Eul?"

"She is still getting ready." Yi Jeong said calmly. "She will down soon."

Dae Seon shook his head with an exasperated smile. "Ga Eul claims to never sleeps well here. She always runs behind in the mornings when we visit."

Yi Jeong kept his face expressionless even as he titled his head annoyed. "Did Ga Eul ever tell you why she doesn't sleep well here? That Kang Ha Joon tries to break into her room at night."

Dae Seon flushed but try to pass it off with a nonchalant shrug. "She mentioned a few times. I think it was more of a prank though since he never actually did anything."

"You know," Yi Jeong raised his cup to his lips. "I may not know a lot about being a father and will undoubtedly have plenty of my own issues when the time comes. However, I can promise you this… If my little girl ever comes to me because some punk is trying to break into her bedroom, I will be ripping someone apart."

Her father tightened his jaw defensively but his eyes held a sad light. "You don't think much of me, do you?"

"No." Yi Jeong said honestly and Chu Dae Seon shook his head. "I don't want Ga Eul to marry Ha Joon if that's what you are thinking. However, Do Yun is a good friend who offered to help me when I was in trouble."

"Wrong," Yi Jeong snapped angrily. "He didn't offer you anything. He proposed a business deal. You give him Ga Eul and he will give you money. You might as well have sold her on the street."

"I can't expect someone like you to understand," Dae Seon said flatly. " To know what's it like to come home exhausted and watch your wife desperately looking in the cupboards. Your daughter forced to work from a young age and unable to keep any of her money for herself to go out with her friends. I didn't sell her to anyone. I took an opportunity to give her a better life. I did not know about your relationship when I did it but I gave Kang Do Yun my word. Something which I do give or take back easily."

Yi Jeong nodded slowly recognizing Ga Eul's parents were too caught up in their own desperation to notice their daughters fear or pain. "If that's your decision then fine. However, do not expect me to honor your word. Ga Eul belongs to me. I have been polite about this up until now but no longer. So, you can call off the deal with Kang Do Yun or I will. Either way though Ga Eul is leaving here with me."

He turned to leave but stopped and pondered Chu Dae Seon. "And you're right. I don't know what it is like to be poor or worry about paying for my groceries. But I do know what it is like to have friends. The kind of friends who have your back no matter what because we know no-one else will. They are the ones who come through every single time and I can tell you that if I did find myself in this kind of trouble, they would bail me out. No questions asked or expectations for a reward. And if someone ever asked me for my daughter in exchange for help, they would kill him before I had even raised my hand."

As the young man left without another word, Dae Seon stared after him. Something twisting him a little at his words but unsure how to fix it.

Ga Eul fixed her stockings and flopped back on the bed with a deep huff. Yi Jeong grinned at her in the mirror where he stood straightening his tie. "If you make that sound one more time, I am going start believing you were an elephant in your past life."

"Very funny." Ga Eul gave him a long perusal of him standing in his dark fitted suit. "How can you look so handsome in a suit but also in a clay splattered smock? It is not fair."

Yi Jeong stretched out fully on top of her, his black eyes twinkling down. "I also look good in jeans."

"And humble too." Ga Eul teased pushing back a strand of hair before sighing again. "I don't want to get dressed for this stupid thing."

He stared down her. She was currently only wearing an lacy, ivory bodysuit to go under her dress with the garter hooks to hold up her stockings. Yi Jeong gave a wicked grin, his dimples flashing dangerously at her while his thumbs stroking slowly over her hips. "Fine by me."

"Yeah right," She snorted. "You don't even like another guy seeing me in a bathing suit. Let alone me walking around the party wearing nothing but this."

Yi Jeong ducked his head and kissed her pulse point. "I never said you could leave the room."

"Oh." Ga Eul chuckled and drew him closer. Enjoying the feel of his lips gently skimming over her. "Why are we doing this again?" He asked curiously.

"I don't know." She admitted with a groan and Yi Jeong raised up to meet her eye. "So, let's leave. I could have us back in Seoul and barricaded in my studio in just a couple of hours."

Severely tempted Ga Eul opened her mouth to agree but the knock on the door with her mother calling her name made her flinch. "Too late."

Yi Jeong sank his weight fully down on top of her for one delicious moment before he heaved himself off. He quickly passed her robe before going to answer the door. Min Ra scowled at the sight of him especially because he only stared coldly back. She decided to ignore him and held up a garment bag for Ga Eul. "Look at this dress!"

"I already have a gown, mother." Ga Eul began but the narrowing of her mother's eyes warned her off. "This is a gift from Mo Hyeon. She ordered it special for tonight."

"Okay." Ga Eul smiled tightly before turning back to Yi Jeong. "I will meet you downstairs in a little bit."

He didn't seem happy about the idea but didn't argue. He ran his fingers over her arm. "All right. Woo Bin texted me they should be here in about fifteen minutes anyway. I will go meet them and then come back for you."

"Ha Joon wants to be the one to escort Ga Eul- "

"I will be escorting Ga Eul," Yi Jeong interrupted harshly. Min Ra folded her arms and they had a tense standoff until Ga Eul intervened by moving into his embrace. "It's all right Sunbae."

He relaxed at her touch. He hugged her for a moment before bending his head to whisper something in her ear. She laughed softly and kissed his cheek. "See you in a few minutes."

Yi Jeong released her reluctantly and without acknowledging Min Ra headed downstairs. Once they were alone, her mother happily unzipped the bag. "What to do you think?"

"I love him." Ga Eul said softly. The calm certainty in her tone gave Min Ra pause. She looked over at her daughter who was practically glowing except for the fear in her eyes. "I know you do."

Ga Eul went and wrapped her in a tight hug. "Please. Don't ask me to marry someone else."

Min Ra opened her mouth but couldn't bring herself to say the words, guilt and fear clogging up her throat. She quickly pulled back and pasted on a thick smile holding up the gown. "Look at this and tell me it's not the most beautiful dress."

Ga Eul didn't push, understanding this was the best her mother could give right now. The stress of the loss of her father's job, the panic of not knowing what was going to happen next, and their desire to finally get out from all their worry making it impossible for Chu Min Ra to meet her daughter here. No matter how powerful and wealthy Yi Jeong and his family were. She gave her mom a tender smile that she didn't quite feel."Yes, Mama."

The sound of the party spilled out around the garden. It was light with soft lanterns and candles with everyone fawning over the new Kang Ha Joon who was giving the appearance of a man who had matured considerably. However, the quiet atmosphere was interrupted by a bright blue Lotus roaring into the drive with gravel flying and the three good looking men occupying the car.

"Who are they?" Mo Hyeon questioned her husband who only scowled unhappily.

"Those would be guests of mine." She turned in surprise to Yi Jeong who was leaning against the balcony rail wearing a smug expression. "Yours?"

"Yes. I hope you don't mind." He replied in a tone that suggested it didn't really matter if they did or not. Everyone at the party stopping to stare at the newcomers as awareness of who they were began to sink in.

Gu Jun Pyo threw his keys to the valet without even bothering to wait for him to reach the car. He was dressed sharply in his fitted clothes that screamed power while Ji Hoo and Woo Bin flanked him on either side. Each wearing their signature bored expressions and confident strides creating more than a few excited whispers.

"If you will excuse me." Yi Jeong said dismissively to Kang Do Yun, who glared over to Ha Joon. Not pleased about the new development of all the members of the F4 suddenly here to back up Chu Ga Eul.

"You're late." Yi Jeong told them and Ji Hoo pointed to Jun Pyo. "His fault."

Gu Jun Pyo rolled his eyes, "I had to fly in from New York. It takes a while." He looked around confused by the large party. "What is this all about?"

"A whole bunch of stupid." Yi Jeong bite out and Woo Bin frowned worried. "Where is Ga Eul?"

"Upstairs with her mom getting ready." Yi Jeong turned to Ji Hoo with a glance to his watch. "Actually, can you grab her while I fill Jun Pyo in? They keep trying to separate us which makes me think they are planning something."

Ji Hoo nodded and without bothering to greet the host, went swiftly into the house. Yi Jeong took Jun Pyo aside and told him everything. The deal Kang Do Yun had presented Chu Dae Seon, Kang Ha Joon stalking her outside her room, and the way Mo Hyeon and her husband talked about Ga Eul and Jan Di.

Gu Jun Pyo nodded as he absorbed the information before signally Yi Jeong and Woo Bin to come with him while he started to make his way to Do Yun.

As Yi Jeong followed him up the steps, he reflected on his relief that Jun Pyo was now here. There was a reason why he was their leader. Despite his self-absorbed and selfish nature, he had a natural business mind and knew how to deal with men like Do Yun. Those who believed they were big fish in the world, capable of getting anything they wanted. At least until they met Gu Jun Pyo who didn't cater or bow to anyone. He was ruthless in his dealings and never backed down. They might be fish but he was the shark who would devour them if they got too close. Especially when it came to be protecting F4 and the women they now claimed as theirs.

Do Yun greeted him loudly. "Gu Jun Pyo! How nice to officially meet you."

"I'm sure it is," Jun Pyo said bored. "Except I am not here for you. I am here to see Chu Dae Seon. Where is he?"

Do Yun tried not to show his irritation at being so easily dismissed in his own home. "Oh, I am sure he is around here somewhere." He turned his attention to Woo Bin. "Song Woo Bin, I presume. I know your father."

Woo Bin scanned him flatly. "He's never mentioned you."

"Yes, well it was only briefly." Do Yun replied tightly before gesturing to the crowd. "If you are looking for Chu Dae Seon, I believe he is inside. He is getting to know some of his future in-laws better. Ha Joon has a lot cousin's here tonight."

Yi Jeong growled under his breath, but Jun Pyo calmly held up his hand stopping the interaction. "I probably should tell you... I am here to make him a counteroffer."

Do Yun lowered his drink slowly. "A counteroffer?"

"Yes. For Chu Ga Eul." Jun Pyo replied with a cold smile. "So, I would tell your son not to send his tux to the cleaners yet."

Without another word, the boys pushed past Do Yun and sauntered into the house. Ha Joon moved to his father's side. "Did you get them all here like I told you?"

"Yes," Do Yun smirked. "Not a moment too soon either. Better get going."

Ha Joon nodded and with a nod to a few of his friends moved to go find Ga Eul to put his plan into action.

Yi Jeong saw Ji Hoo standing alone at the foot of the stairs. "Where is Ga Eul?"

"She is coming. Her mom was helping her finish getting ready." Ji Hoo answered calmly but turned to whisper to Woo Bin. "There is a lot of press here."

Woo Bin nodded. "I noticed them too."

"Shouldn't she be down by now though?" Yi Jeong snapped impatiently.

Ji Hoo shrugged with a frown. "Probably. She said it would be no more than a minute or two."

Truly alarmed Yi Jeong pulled out his phone but before he could call her, Ga Eul messaged him. "_My Mom insisted I walk in with Ha Joon. I am in the main parlor."_

"Shit." Yi Jeong growled under his breath before taking off with the guys hot on his heels. Yi Jeong was breathing hard as he looked out in the crowd trying to find her. It was full of people all drinking, toasting, and observing the couple in the center of the room. "Shit," Yi Jeong repeated once he saw Ga Eul.

She was wearing a long white dress that clung to her like a second skin. It fell off one-shoulder highlighting her creamy skin and dark hair which had been styled to the side and held in place with a delicate butterfly clip. Ga Eul looked beautiful but distinctively bridal. She was smiling and talking to those around her but Yi Jeong could see the tremors in her hands and the fear on her face as she scanned around the room for him.

"Come on." He turned to Woo Bin angrily. "We are getting her out of here."

Woo Bin nodded, pulling on his gloves just in case someone did not want to let Ga Eul go willingly. "Ready when you are."

"Wait." Gu Jun Pyo was staring at Ha Joon who was holding up his champagne glass. He winked dramatically before clinking the glass to gather everyone's attention. Jun Pyo eyes widened as he realized what Ha Joon was doing. "Son of a bitch."

"What?" Yi Jeong demanded but Gu Jun only grabbed him with a pointed nod to the reporters. Ji Hoo now understanding also moved to block Yi Jeong.

"I'm sorry to interrupt a good party," Ha Joon called out. "And as I am sure you are all aware, I love a good party."

Ga Eul rolled her eyes while they laughed. All the guests enjoying the display Ha Joon was putting on with his newfound maturity and depth while parading her around like a zoo animal.

"However, I hope you all will indulge me for a minute." Ha Joon grabbed Ga Eul's hand who immediately became alarmed. "I'm sure most of you have heard the rumor by now that I am engaged. Well, I am here to tell you…It's not true."

Ga Eul's heart sank in fear as she turned to face Ha Joon. What was he doing?

"I have known Chu Ga Eul my entire life. She was the one person I could always count on to tell me the truth and put me in my place. She has become my anchor in the storm of my recent problems."

He smiled at her tenderly but his tone gleamed in satisfaction and Ga Eul suddenly understood what he was about to do. She tried to pull away but he only gripped her tighter allowing her no chance of escaping.

"Therefore, the only reason this rumor is not true is because I realized today that I never officially asked her. So," Ha Joon knelt down on his knee holding out a ring. "Chu Ga Eul, will you marry me?"

Ga Eul felt sick and she looked over to where Gu Jun Pyo was wrestling with an irate Yi Jeong. She met the Shinhwa owner's gaze who seemed horrified but she dipped her chin in understanding. He sighed but nodded back firmly.

Kang Ha Joon and Do Yun had planned this well, Ga Eul reflected. They had specifically lured the press here tonight. Probably by mentioning the likely attendance of the great F4. If Yi Jeong attempted to break up or stop Ha Joon right in the middle of proposing, it would be in the front headlines for weeks. His family would be furious at having their name dragged into a scandal with a predominant family. Even one as low on the social rings as Kang Do Yun. Especially over a common woman like Chu Ga Eul. And she had no doubt his grandfather would be just a ruthless on getting rid of her as Gu Jun Pyo's mother had been to Jan Di.

Ga Eul turned to her parents who seemed slightly sick but only met her stare pleadingly. In that moment she knew they were not going to help her or stick up for her. If Ga Eul turned down Ha Joon like this, they would be talked about in the papers as well.

How could someone with no money or good background afford to turn down an offer from Kang Ha Joon who was well known in society? They would be hounded and probably abused for years. Not to mention what Kang Do Yun and Mo Hyeon might do to her family for embarrassing them in front of the entire board of their company. Her parents were not willing to risk it. Not for her.

Without answering Ga Eul held out her left hand and allowed Ha Joon to slip the diamond onto her finger.

"Clever girl," Jun Pyo muttered. "She knows how to do this better than some of my assistant's."

"What the hell are you talking about?" Yi Jeong snarled. "She agreed to marry Kang Ha Joon!"

"No, she didn't," Gu Jun Pyo told him calmly. "She didn't say yes or no. She bought us some time."

"I don't need time. I am going to kill him now." Yi Jeong tried to push him off but Woo Bin intervened to help restrain his best friend. He threw an angry glare over to Ha Joon who only chuckled at the warning.

"I swear I am going to enjoy punching him when the times comes." Woo Bin threatened under his breath to Ji Hoo.

"Calm down, Yi Jeong." Jun Pyo hissed exasperated. "There are reporters everywhere. If you make a scene now everyone will know about Ga Eul."

"I don't care!"

"What about your grandfather?"

The words crashed over him like a bucket of ice water. He stopped fighting and met the sympathetic gazes of his best friends. "How will you protect Ga Eul from him if your relationship is exposed this way?"

"Damn it." Yi Jeong jerked away and furiously rubbed his face trying not to explode. "I promised Ga Eul this wouldn't happen. I promised they wouldn't be able to separate us tonight."

"You have to admit, this was all very well planned," Ji Hoo reflected. "They even managed to get me to wait downstairs by using her mom."

Yi Jeong looked at Ga Eul who he could see was trying not cry while being bombarded by guests coming over to congratulate the couple. Ha Joon had his arm wrapped tightly around her waist, his fingers trailing lower and lower on her hip. Ga Eul started to move his hand, but he only squeezed her harshly in warning causing her to flinch.

The image of Ga Eul being manhandled made Yi Jeong's vision blurry with rage. "Get him off her."

"Now that I can do." Ji Hoo promised dryly and before anyone could blink the future doctor had disappeared into the crowd.

"I'm going to make some calls to my boys." Woo Bin clapped his shoulder. "We will fix this Yi Jeong."

"Don't worry," Gu Jun Pyo said after Woo Bin had left. He was kept an eye on the display being put on by Kang Do Yun and Ha Joon trying to assess the situation. "I won't let anything happen to Ga Eul."

"I love her." Yi Jeong told him quietly and Jun Pyo nodded. "I know."

"I can't let her marry someone else."

"Of course not. We just need to re-strategize" Jun Pyo raised his glass in a mock well-done gesture to Do Yun who was smiling victoriously. "However, I don't think they understand who they are playing with yet. I have never lost in a deal before and I don't intend to start now."

Ga Eul desperately wanted Ha Joon off her. His hands were sliding over her body like an eel making her sick to her stomach with each stroke. She couldn't break away without creating a scene but the tears which had been building all night were getting harder and harder to contain.

As Ji Hoo Sunbae approached her, she attempted to meet him but sensing her movement Ha Joon grabbed her arm in a subtle vice grip.

Ji Hoo raised his eyebrow at him. "I would let her go if I were you."

"She is my fiancé and we still have guests to meet." Ha Joo replied in a low voice all the while keeping a smile on his face so not to draw attention from the others.

"Let her go or I will make you let her go." Ji Hoo said calmly. "I won't tell you again."

"Actually, I wasn't even going to tell you." Song Woo Bin appeared by Ji Hoo's side. His eyes blazing at the sight of Ga Eul being restrained. "So I would do as he says because I'm not as polite as my friend here."

Ha Joon reluctantly released Ga Eul. She immediately darted over to Woo Bin who gently tucked her behind him. The two members watching Ha Joon as carefully as they might a snake. "Where is Yi Jeong?" Ga Eul whispered tearfully.

"Upstairs with Jun Pyo." Woo Bin answered quietly. "We will take you."

"Tell So Yi Jeong to enjoy his last night with her." Ha Joon called after them. "Then it's my turn for a taste."

Ga Eul let out a choked sob and Ji Hoo quickly led her away. Woo Bin chuckled darkly and moved closer to Ha Joon. "Go ahead. Talk disrespectfully about her one more time."

Ha Joon smirked but Woo Bin could see the fear in his eyes. He waited a minute but the punk wisely decided to only fold his arms without answering. "That's what I thought." Woo Bin stepped back and gave him a sarcastic wave. "Enjoy the rest of your party, Kang Ha Joon."

Ga Eul was almost blind with tears by the time Ji Hoo got her upstairs. As she ran into the bedroom, Yi Jeong was already waiting for her. He immediately scooped her off her feet into his arms with a low murmur. She buried her face into his neck with a low sob. "I'm sorry."

"Stop it, Ga Eul." Yi Jeong said harshly. "I shouldn't have left you."

Ga Eul tore out his arms with a harsh cry frantically pulling on her dress. "I have to get out of this thing."

Yi Jeong pointed for his friends to leave the room and they hastily made their exit. As soon as the door shut, Yi Jeong helped Ga Eul unzip out of the suffocating outfit with a sympathetic noise.

While Ga Eul tugged it over head, Yi Jeong cursed noticing the flash of the ring on her finger. He quickly took it off and scanned it before throwing it over his shoulder not caring where it ended up. "Not only did he make the mistake of proposing to you but the bastard gave you a cheap ring."

Ga Eul managed a watery chuckle before collapsing back into his arms. "My parents just stood there. They-they didn't stop him or try to help me-"

"Shhh." Yi Jeong pressed a kiss to the top of her head. "I know." He leaned back and cupped her face. "You are not marrying him. I promise. Even if I have to kill him and bury the body at Woo Bin's."

Ga Eul nodded but he could tell from her tremors she didn't quite believe him. He held onto her and vowed this was going to be the last time anyone made her cry. After he finally got her calmed down and convinced her to take a long bath, he walked outside where the rest of the F4 was waiting.

"What do you want us to do?" Ji Hoo asked him softly.

"I want her father," Yi Jeong snarled. "He and I are going to have a little chat about the display he allowed them to put Ga Eul through tonight."

His friends exchanged glances at the vicious tone in Yi Jeong's voice, but Gu Jun Pyo couldn't blame him. He would probably do the same thing if the situation had been reversed. "All right. You take care of Chu Dae Seon. I will see what I can find on Kang Do Yun from a business angle."

Yi Jeong gave a tense nod and holding up the engagement ring to the light, his eyes flashed dangerously. "Do whatever you have to with him but once I finish with her parents... I am going after Kang Ha Joon."


	7. Chapter 7

Hey Guys! So, this chapter is a little short because it is really the continuation of the last chapter. When I started this story, I never intended to make Ga Eul's parents quite so materialistic and abusive. However, it was the way it ended up flowing along. I never thought Ga Eul had the same family support as Jan Di which is why she was able to sympathize with Yi Jeong so easily. So, this update is more about Ga Eul realizing some things. Anyway, I hope you enjoy and let me know what you all think!

Chu Dae Seon walked into the study where Yi Jeong was waiting. He looked slightly disheveled and resigned. When Woo Bin had gone to retrieve him, it had not exactly been a gentle request. Woo Bin had deeply enjoyed sneaking up behind him and dragging him away from the party by his collar. Yi Jeong glared at him stone-faced while his best friend guarded the door in case he tried to bolt. Dae Seon sighed wearily. "I was told you wanted to see me?"

Yi Jeong didn't answer right away, his anger vibrating around them like a pulsating beat. "Do you have any idea what you put Ga Eul through tonight?"

Dae Seon had the decency to look ashamed. "I had no idea Kang Ha Joon was going to propose. We assumed the decision would be made after dinner."

"Your wife knew," Yi Jeong snapped. "She deliberately went out of her way to keep Ga Eul separated from me tonight. She also told my friend Yoon Ji Hoo she was finishing helping her get ready when in truth, she had already sent Ga Eul downstairs with Ha Joon."

Her father didn't answer which told Yi Jeong that he had been aware of their actions. "It took me an hour to calm Ga Eul down. She was sobbing and half sick with fear."

"I didn't realize Ga Eul disliked Ha Joon so much until this weekend," Dae Seon replied weakly. "She always complained about him. You know waking up in the middle of the night and her door is open with him standing there watching her sleep but- "

"Wait a minute," Woo Bin broke in harshly. He moved from the door to stand in front of her father. "You knew? You knew about him trying to break into her room and didn't do anything?"

"I couldn't- "

"Bull shit," Yi Jeong exploded. "You just didn't want too. You liked the lifestyle of Kang Do Yun too much. You were afraid if you stood up for Ga Eul it would all end. And they knew it. They knew you wouldn't defend her so Ha Joon did whatever the hell he wanted."

"Do you have any idea how lucky you are that he never hurt her?" Woo Bin asked in disbelief. "What if he had done more than try to scare her one visit? What If Geum Jan Di had not started coming with her growing up to help keep him at bay? He could have…" Woo Bin trailed off not wanting to voice the words. The image of what Ga Eul had endured growing up and never telling any of them. Instead of letting them focus all their energy into protecting Jan Di.

He shook his head disgustedly remembering the pure horror and panic on Ga Eul the day she burst into his home begging for help. "You selfish son of a- you're going to stand there and tell me you are going allow him to marry her? How dare you call yourself a father."

"Don't stand there and judge me." Dae Seon yelled. "I wouldn't even be in this position if it weren't for your friend Gu Jun Pyo. His family had me fired and my whole family was one paycheck away from the streets. I did what I had to do in order to survive. Ga Eul will forgive me for this eventually. I can't go back to being so poor that I can't even ride a damn bus."

Yi Jeong took out his wallet. "If money is all that matters to you then fine. How much?"

"What?"

"How much for Ga Eul?" Yi Jeong demanded. "Whatever Kang Do Yun offered, I will double it."

Dae Seon flushed but didn't respond as Yi Jeong threw the bills on the ground. "If this doesn't cover it let me know and I will give you more. However, my offer is conditional. You pick up those bills and you relinquish all your ties with Ga Eul. You are never to contact or see her again. You or Min Rae. So, pick which is more important. The money or Ga Eul."

"You can't do that," Dae Seon said in deathly outrage. "She is still my daughter."

"You're going to say that now?" Woo Bin snapped and pulled out his own wallet, throwing more bills onto the ground. "Here. Since you seem to like selling and buying your own flesh and blood so much, this is my bid for Ga Eul."

Dae Seon moved to the window battling with himself. "I'm sorry Ga Eul is frightened. I never wanted her to be hurt by any of this."

"You should have thought about that when Ga Eul begged you not to do this three days ago." Yi Jeong told him furiously.

"What do you want me to do?"

"The fact that you are debating what to do tells me everything," Yi Jeong growled. "You already made your decision. So, take the damn money. Brag to Kang Do Yun about your loyalty."

Dae Seon shifted his gaze to the bills on the floor. "I want to talk to Ga Eul. I feel like I should explain why her mother and I didn't- "

"No," Yi Jeong interrupted coldly. "The last thing Ga Eul needs right now is to hear your pathetic excuses for your behavior tonight. I won't allow you to hurt her any more than you already have."

As he turned to leave, Dae Seon wondered out loud, "What are you going to do about the engagement?"

Yi Jeong stopped and peered at him over his shoulder. "I will handle Kang Do Yun and Ha Joon. So, don't concern yourself about her now. It's not a very convincing act anyway."

The silence of the room as Dae Seon stared at the money on the ground felt like a weight of rocks were sitting on his chest.

Woo Bin shook his head. "Your daughter is the sweetest woman I have ever met. Which is no credit to you. She loves everyone she meets and wouldn't hesitate to help any of us. In these past two years she never once told us about you or her mother blaming her for your troubles. Because she didn't want us to be hurt or to feel obligated to help you out. Despite knowing money has no meaning to us."

Dae Seon opened his mouth to speak but Woo Bin wasn't finished. "Before they officially started dating, Ga Eul was shopping with Jan Di and the rest of us. She saw this dress she loved, and Yi Jeong went to buy it for her, and she categorically refused. Later I asked her why. She said it was because she never wanted us to think she was friends with us only because of what we could buy for her. That stuck with me because she was by far the first woman to ever say that to any of the F4. So, I vowed to protect her from men who would try to take advantage of her sweet nature. It never occurred to me that it would be her own father."

"I love my daughter," Dae Seon told him. "I only did what I thought was right for her."

"No. You did what you thought was right for you. Nothing about this was for Ga Eul." Woo Bin gestured to where Yi Jeong had been standing previously. "But you better decide how you want to handle this going forward because So Yi Jeong does not give second chances. Especially to people who mess with Ga Eul. He loves her. He has since the moment they met, and no one touches her. If you think Gu Jun Pyo and I are protective, you have not seen anything yet."

"I can't go up against Do Yun." Dae Seon looked close to tears. "I made a deal."

"And that means more to you than Ga Eul?" Woo Bin could not understand why her father was holding on so tightly to Do Yun. "Even knowing that Yi Jeong would have happily taken care of your debts simply for Ga Eul's sake?"

"He won't marry her!" Dae Seon finally roared. "His family will never allow it. I don't want a temporary fix. I want her to marry someone who will be able to keep us out poverty for the rest of our lives. Not just right now. I am tired of being seen only as a lowly commoner."

"Then take the fucking money." Gu Jun Pyo growled from the doorway where he and Ji Hoo had been eavesdropping. He looked like a mixture of bored and furious whereas Ji Hoo had a rare flash of hatred on his face. "I will even arrange it, so you never have to lift a finger again in your lifetime."

"That's not what I meant – "

"Yes, it was." Jun Pyo picked out a piece of lint on his jacket sleeve. "You want a life of comfort and are willing for Ga Eul to be abused to get it. Because that is what marriage to Kang Ha Joon means for her. So, take the money. I will provide for you even if Yi Jeong and Ga Eul never marry. That is my counteroffer. Give Ga Eul over to F4 and never worry about your finances again."

"What about my relationship with Ga Eul?"

"There won't be one," Jun Pyo said casually. "Even if she wasn't my fiancé's best friend, I would never allow Ga Eul to be subjected to this kind of treatment any longer." He took out his wallet along with Ji Hoo and both added money to the pile on the floor. "There you go. Your life of comfort. Enjoy."

They walked out without bothering to see if Dae Seon moved to the money. It didn't matter one way or another if he did at this point. He made his decision regarding Ga Eul. Now he would have to live with it.

Yi Jeong was stroking Ga Eul who had stopped crying, but her face was stark white. Her eyes were huge and glassy. He kept telling her not to worry but it didn't seem to do any good. There came a light knock on the door and Ga Eul scrambled back into the bed with a frightened squeak. He placed his hand on her thigh. "It's probably just Woo Bin or one of the others, Ga Eul."

She let out a shaky breath. "Can we go home? I don't think I can handle staying here any longer."

"Gu Jun Pyo is working on Kang Do Yun. Once he comes up with a solid plan we will go. All right?"

Ga Eul nodded but as the door creaked open and she met the face of her mother, her spine stiffened. Yi Jeong moved his body protectively, so she was blocked out of sight.

Min Ra wrung her hands. "Mo Hyeon and Do Yun were wondering if it was appropriate for you to share a room since the engagement has been officially announced."

Yi Jeong opened his mouth to tell her to go to hell and if Do Yun wanted him out of this room then send Ha Joon to remove him. He would relish the opportunity. However, Ga Eul beat him to it.

"I may have been forced to put on his ring and have to stay here but I am not leaving Yi Jeong. They can come up with any story they want to explain my behavior. Tell the papers I am slut or gold digger, whatever they like."

He gave a bitter chuckle before turning to Min Ra. "The first person who writes or says the word slut about Ga Eul loses a limb."

Min Ra rolled her eyes. "Do you honestly think I would allow someone to call my daughter a slut?"

Tears were rolling down Ga Eul's cheeks as she glared at her mother and Yi Jeong had enough of seeing her cry. "I'm not even going to bother explaining how ridiculous that sentence sounds. Time to go."

"Ga Eul please let me explain… I know you don't understand why but honestly this is better. You will finally be able to be free. No more working long hours with nothing to show for it. Go shopping and buy the shoes you like without looking at the price tag. No more worrying about how we can afford your father's medicine… or yours for that matter."

Yi Jeong whipped his head around furiously. "What medicine?"

"My allergy medicine." Ga Eul tried to dismiss it but seeing an opening, Min Ra pushed on. "She is deathly allergic to nuts. If she has even a taste of one, it will close her lungs. She has to be extremely careful because we can't afford to replace her EpiPen."

"And yet look," Ga Eul spread her arms wide sarcastically. "I have survived without it. It is not so terrible having to read labels or ask the chef not to put nuts into a dessert. Certainly, no reason I should marry a creep like Ha Joon!"

"Then what about your friendship with Jan Di?" Min Ra said frantically. "You can stay friends with her by marrying Ha Joon. Someone like Gu Jun Pyo would never allow his wife to be publicly friends with a commoner. It's all right now when you're dating So Yi Jeong but once this is over – "

"Why do you keep saying that?" Ga Eul cried. "Is it so impossible for you to believe someone like Yi Jeong could love me?"

"Well you're not much." Min Ra snapped without thinking and then immediately regretted it by harsh gasp of pain from Ga Eul. "I only meant our family is not much. We all know his family won't support your relationship…" She trailed off weakly.

Ga Eul was openly crying by now as the realization of her mother disdain towards her flowed over. Yi Jeong moved to embrace her, but Ga Eul slipped away.

"I know you blame me for getting involved with the F4 by continuing to be friends with Jan Di. The pain of dad losing his job you can put on my shoulders. I will accept it. I will even take the consequences for my actions. But I will never regret or apologize for falling in love with Yi Jeong. He has made me feel beautiful and special in a way no-one ever has before. In fact, the whole group has protected me and taken care of me better than you guys ever had. None of them would have allowed Kang Ha Joon to harass me the way you all did. So, even IF Yi Jeong and I don't make it, I have no doubt Woo Bin, Ji Hoo, and even Gu Jun Pyo will still be there for me. And if you think Geum Jan Di would allow her husband to end our friendship, then you don't know her. Now, get out."

Min Ra stared at her daughter. Despite the tears flowing down her face, her voice was strong and harsh. "I'm sorry if you were hurt."

"But not sorry you did it." Ga Eul's voice cracked for the first time and she turned into Yi Jeong chest. "I don't want to talk anymore."

Yi Jeong glared over her head to Min Ra. "Leave or I will throw you out."

Min Ra gave a reluctant nod. "I hope you love her as much as Ga Eul thinks you do."

"I love her more. Now for the last time," Yi Jeong growled threateningly. "Get out."

Min Ra left after one more teary glance at her daughter. Afterwards Ga Eul completely broke down. The idea of her mother believing she was not worthy of someone like Yi Jeong hurt more than anything else.

"Ga Eul, I'm sorry," Yi Jeong whispered. "None of what she said is true, okay? I'm not leaving you and if anyone is not much in this relationship, it's me."

She didn't respond but only clung to him like a burr. Woo Bin walked in grumbling under his breath, still mad about his earlier conversation with Chu Dae Seon. His eyes widened at the sight of Ga Eul sobbing like her heart had been shattered. "What the hell?"

Yi Jeong shook his head and tightened his grip on Ga Eul.

"She hates me." Ga Eul wailed. "I don't know why but she-she."

"Hush."

Ga Eul sniffed trying to pull herself together. Sensing Woo Bin was worried, she gave him a watery smile. "Hey, Sunbae. I'm fine, I promise"

Woo Bin smiled tenderly back at her. Only Ga Eul would be concerned about someone else right now. "All right, Ga Eul." He stroked her hair. "Who do I need to beat up?"

"What?"

"The idiot who made you cry. No one is allowed to make you cry. Not even this guy." He gestured to Yi Jeong with a wink. Ga Eul chuckled and moved to hug him, keeping an arm around Yi Jeong's waist. "Thank you."

"Come on Ga Eul." Yi Jeong took her back from Woo Bin with a kiss to the head. "You've had a long day."

"Is she crying about me already?"


	8. Chapter 8

Hey Guys! So, after this chapter there will be one more then an epilogue. First though... Thank you so much for taking the time to send me reviews, PM, or favorite this story. It means a lot to me and it encourages me to keep writing. So, THANK YOU! I hope you all enjoy the new update and let me say.. Out of all my Ga Eul and Yi Jeong stories this has been one of my favorites to write. (So far though, the one I loved creating the most was the Hotel Lock In). Anyway, I hope you all enjoy and I can't wait to hear your thoughts!

Ha Joon leaned against the wall looking pleased. "I think this is a new record… Making your wife cry by your very presence before you've even married."

Yi Jeong and Woo Bin both moved towards him, but Ga Eul bolted across the room before they could take a step. "You despicable waste of air. You deliberately set me up! You humiliated me in front of the press and took the decision out of my father's hands."

"What decision?" Ha Joon laughed cruelly. "Don't think he didn't know. We told him last night about the proposal. We may have left out the part about the press being in attendance but he still knew." He leaned in over her threateningly which made Yi Jeong's teeth clench until his jaw ached. "And not a moment too soon either. Do you have any idea how boring it was trying to be nice and listen to you? I sincerely hope you are better in the sack than you are at making conversation."

Although Yi Jeong figured Ga Eul deserved a chance to stand up to Ha Joon after the years of stalking and harassment, he wasn't about to let Ha Joon speak to her that way. "Woo Bin," he snarled darkly. "Take Ga Eul downstairs. It's time Kang Ha Joon and I come to an understanding."

Ha Joon shook his head annoyed. "You keep forgetting something Yi Jeong. She is my fiancé now. I won. So, there is our understanding." He grabbed her arm, but Ga Eul managed to skirt out of reach.

Ha Joon narrowed his eyes at the gesture. "Don't push me, Ga Eul. Now, get your bag. I won't be humiliated by having the press report you are in another man's bed already. After we marry if you want to keep seeing Yi Jeong, I won't complain. So long as you're available and ready for when I need you."

Before either Yi Jeong or Woo Bin could do more than bare their teeth, they were gaping in surprise as Ga Eul in a rare fit of rage slap Ha Joon across the face as hard as she could. The crack of hand meeting skin echoed around them.

After a few seconds of stunned stillness, Ha Joon's face darkened furiously and his fist balled at his side. Recognizing the danger, Ga Eul started to move to Yi Jeong but realizing she wouldn't make it, she braced herself for impact.

Seeing Ha Joon begin to raise his fist, Woo Bin threw himself at Ga Eul with a low roar. He used his speed to turn her around, shielding her with his body and despite Ha Joon trying to pull his punch at the last minute, it slammed harshly into Woo Bin's back.

The room went thick with tension as understanding settled into Ha Joon at the deadly mistake he made in revealing his true nature.

Woo Bin slowly turned to face him, still cradling Ga Eul. She was breathing hard and her eyes were wide in panic.

Yi Jeong began to take a step towards them and she was stunned to see how calm he appeared. However, Gu Jun Pyo and Ji Hoo who had walked in at the last minute immediately intercepted him. They both grabbed him and hurriedly wrestled back to the wall. Jun Pyo was actually restraining him by the throat while talking low.

Sensing that his friends were more accurately reading the situation, Ga Eul decided to let Jun Pyo handle Yi Jeong, her heart beating frantically at the tension in the room.

Woo Bin whistled for Ji Hoo and quickly passed her off into the doctors care.

"Are you okay?" Ji Hoo asked quietly, never taking his eyes of Ha Joon who was trying to appear confident despite his evident alarm. She nodded hastily watching Woo Bin.

The deadly and cold stare from the mafia prince was not one that Ga Eul had ever seen before. It sent a deep shiver of dread and fear over her, making her realize for the first time how truly dangerous Song Woo Bin could be. It was such a shock from the gentle, loving Sunbae she knew and Ga Eul was struck by how different her childhood would have been if these men had entered her life much earlier.

Without speaking, Woo Bin took off his jacket and began rolling up his shirt sleeves. Realizing what he was about to do, she gasped loudly. "No, Sunbae. The press is still here. If Ha Joon walks downstairs beaten up all of the F4 will be in the papers."

"He won't be walking." Woo Bin said flatly but Ji Hoo quickly agreed with Ga Eul. "We can't do this now. We will take care of him later."

"So, I would leave while you still are able to without assistance." Jun Pyo threw over his shoulder, his own anger barely contained.

Yi Jeong pinned by his friends strong grip, kept his eyes closed and his hands were clenched so tightly they were white. Ga Eul understanding he was attempting to gain control over himself, swiftly went over and gently nudged Jun Pyo away.

The F4 leader waited for a few beats before reluctantly moving aside but stayed close. Not trusting Yi Jeong wouldn't lunge for Ha Joon the moment he was released.

Ga Eul pressed her entire body against his front and began talking quietly in his ear. The others couldn't hear what she was saying but they noticed Yi Jeong stiffen momentarily before exhaling in slow even breaths. Finally, his muscles visibly unclenched, and he nodded at whatever she was telling him. She wrapped her arms around his waist, and he sank into her.

Ji Hoo exchanged a look with Jun Pyo, impressed by the calming effect Ga Eul seemed to have on their more hot-tempered friend. "This is my house," Ha Joon barked angrily. "No one tells me what to do. So, for the last time...Let's go, Ga Eul."

She ignored him and kept talking to Yi Jeong who had tensed again at the sound of him yelling at her. Ji Hoo grabbed Kang Ha Joon by his suit jacket and yanked him close. "One more word and I am setting Song Woo Bin loose."

Kang Ha Joon ripped himself away, breathing heavily. His eyes flicking around the room where Woo Bin was pacing back and forth like a tiger as though looking for the best angle to attack.

"Fine. Keep her tonight. Just remember she is wearing my ring. She belongs to me and I won't be humiliated by some common woman."

"Get. The. Fuck. Out." Yi Jeong spoke from the corner, his voice hoarse with trying to stay calm. "And stay out because if I see you again, no-one will be able to stop me from killing you."

"All right but we will finish this conversation later, Ga Eul."

"Just go, Kang Ha Joon. And I would do it quickly," Ga Eul said quietly noticing all the boys were losing their patience. The room went silent as they kept a wary eye on him. He clenched his teeth furiously, pointing at her to imply it wasn't over but when both Woo Bin and Ji Hoo began to stride forward, he stalked out of the bedroom.

Woo Bin forced himself not to follow after him and snatched his jacket angrily from the floor, sending Ji Hoo a deadly glare. "You should have let me kill him."

"I didn't say you couldn't kill him. I just said do it later."

"What the hell happened?" Jun Pyo demanded to know exasperatedly.

"It was my fault," Ga Eul spoke up sadly. "I shouldn't have slapped him."

"No." Woo Bin barked harshly since Yi Jeong was not yet capable of talking normally although his hold tightened at her words. "Ha Joon was running his mouth and talking disrespectfully about you. A slap was the least he deserved."

"What did Ha Joon do?" Ji Hoo asked confused. "When Jun Pyo and I walked in all we saw was you holding Ga Eul and Yi Jeong about to kill him."

"He tried to punch her," Yi Jeong growled, remembering the sight of Ha Joon raising his fist and knowing he was too far away to reach her. Thank god, Woo Bin had been close enough to prevent it but the memory of Ga Eul closing her eyes and bracing for the hit would haunt him for the rest of his life.

"He-" Jun Pyo whipped his head to Ga Eul. "Are you all right?"

She nodded, "Woo Bin got to me in time." Knowing Yi Jeong was only barely holding it together, she sent a pointed look to Ji Hoo. "Can you guys give me a minute though?"

Reading her request, Ji Hoo grabbed Woo Bin and Jun Pyo shoving them out the door. "Come on. Let's go work on our alibi for later when Ha Joon turns up floating in the pool."

"I don't need an alibi," Ga Eul heard Woo Bin say from the hall. "It's a perk of the job."

She couldn't help but chuckle but quickly sobered as she took in Yi Jeong's expression. His eyes were flat, and his skin was gray. She wrapped her arms around his neck. "Look at me, Yi Jeong."

He refused to meet her gaze, so Ga Eul rose on her tiptoes and kissed the space between his eyes. Then gently skimmed down his closed lids until he took a shuddering breath. She didn't stop but only kept pressing her lips softly over his skin. Finally, Yi Jeong cupped her face and brought her lips to his. He kissed her deeply and she could taste his fear. She ran her hands over his arms and shoulders trying to reassure him. Once she felt he was better, Ga Eul leaned back and pressed her forehead against his. "I love you."

He didn't answer and Ga Eul pressed herself more firmly into him. "I'm all right, Yi Jeong."

Yi Jeong nodded and laid a kiss to the tip of her nose. "I'm sorry. I was too far away and couldn't- "

"No, Yi Jeong." Ga Eul interrupted firmly. "Ha Joon trying to punch me is not your fault. This whole thing has gotten out of control. I never should have agreed to have come here in the first place. I knew Kang Do Yun and Ha Joon were capable of something like this. I kept hoping my parents would wake up and I didn't want to be disrespectful. But you were right yesterday. We should have left."

Yi Jeong sighed with a shake of his head. They held each other for a long time and Ga Eul felt exhausted. It had been a long tumultuous few days. The revelation that her parents were never going to choose her over Do Yun and Mo Hyeon had hit her hard. "My father is not going to change his mind. The only way to end the engagement now is if Do Yun calls it off." She looked up tiredly, "I'm scared, Yi Jeong."

"Don't be," Yi Jeong said firmly. "We will fix this. If we can stop Gu Jun Pyo's mother, then we can handle someone like Kang Do Yun."

"Okay," Ga Eul whispered, and Yi Jeong noticed how worn out she looked. He picked her up as gently as he would a child and carried her to bed. Ga Eul smiled even as her eyes began to close heavily. He helped her undress and not bothering to look for her pajama's, Yi Jeong simply pulled one of his long t-shirts over her. She took a deep sniff happily, "It smells like you. This is mine now."

Yi Jeong smirked sitting down beside her. "I like that shirt."

Ga Eul shook her head. "Sorry. I claim it for all my future nights."

He chuckled, "Fine. It looks better on you anyway."

"I doubt that." She yawned and grabbed his hand. "Stay."

"I'm not going anywhere." Yi Jeong promised, smoothing her hair back until she fell asleep. Once he was sure she was out for the count, he texted the others it was safe to come back.

Thankfully, they were still in the double master so they could talk in what used to be Ga Eul's side without worrying about disturbing her.

"How is she?" Jun Pyo asked holding out a drink to Yi Jeong who shook his head. He had learned that drinking when he was upset led to him not being able to stop. Now, he only drank at dinner or socially with the others but no more binging. He didn't want to ever go back to the dark place he was in a few months ago before Ga Eul had rescued him.

"Okay, I think. Hurt more than anything about her parents even putting her in this situation. Especially, after they know how bad Ha Joon has treated her over the years."

Catching the look between Woo Bin and Ji Hoo, he frowned. "What?"

At the awkward silence, Jun Pyo rolled his eyes. "Just tell him. There has been too much drama tonight already."

"Tell me what?" Yi Jeong demanded, and Woo Bin winced. "It's just… I don't think this was the first time Ga Eul has been hit by Ha Joon."

Yi Jeong went still, and his earlier control immediately fled. "What?"

"She knew what was coming," Woo Bin explained darkly. "She didn't seem surprised and I saw her bracing for the punch. Only someone with previous experience knows when to expect a blow before the person has even fully raised their hand."

Yi Jeong turned his head in shock to stare at Ga Eul asleep in the bed. "You think he- "

"At some point… Yeah." Woo Bin sighed. "I would almost guarantee it."

"Did Geum Jan Di ever say anything about Ha Joon hurting Ga Eul?" Yi Jeong asked Jun Pyo and Ji Hoo furiously.

They shook their head. "No. But she probably didn't know," Jun Pyo said thoughtfully. "If Ga Eul had ever mentioned Ha Joon hitting her previously, Jan Di would have killed him long before this."

"Surely, her parents would have interfered if Ha Joon had actually struck her though." Ji Hoo tried to reason unconvincingly.

"Why?" Yi Jeong said bitterly. "They haven't protected Ga Eul against Ha Joon about anything else. Why should we think this would be different?"

"It will be different if I ever get the confirmation." Woo Bin promised savagely. "I will make sure of it."

"Right now, I only want to end this engagement." Yi Jeong rubbed his temples. "Then we will take care of Ha Joon past interactions with her."

"I think I have the solution to that." Jun Pyo held up his hand with a file. "I'm waiting for my team to get verification but if I am right, then we will have our checkmate."

"What is it?" Ji Hoo looked at the papers Jun Pyo was holding and began to grin. "Good work, Jun Pyo."

"What?" Yi Jeong snapped impatiently.

"Do Yun has been slowly embezzling from his company," Jun Pyo explained. "The numbers are subtle and unless you are looking for it, you wouldn't notice. However," he smiled confidently. "Since it's me… I noticed."

"This is why he is so desperate for the marriage." Ji Hoo reasoned going over the documents. "The board was beginning to get suspicious. So, he is hoping by saying he wants Kang Ha Joon to take over for him which they would never approve of unless he marries someone steady like Ga Eul. This would distract the board momentarily from looking any further into his financial records. Then when Do Yun realized Ga Eul was going to be best friends with Gu Jun Pyo's future wife, he knew no one would investigate his family too closely. It is the perfect cover."

"Yeah but all Ha Joon or Do Yun has to do is tell a reporter about Yi Jeong's and Ga Eul's relationship. Then we will have a bigger problem with his grandfather going after them." Woo Bin pointed out worriedly.

"Not once I tell them that all I have to do is email my findings to their investors and no amount of marriage alliance will help him from losing the company." Jun Pyo sipped his drink with a grin. "Not to mention the few DUI's, Ha Joon has accumulated over the years which Do Yun has managed to make disappear with certain payoffs. So, unless he wants to be arrested, it would be in their best interest to keep their mouths shut about Yi Jeong's relationship with Ga Eul."

Yi Jeong felt some of his tension ease. "When will you know for sure?"

"Probably tomorrow morning," Jun Pyo said easily. "I'm having Jun Hee look over the numbers and confirm I am right."

Yi Jeong nodded, knowing the only person better at reading between business lines and catching financial discrepancies than Gu Jun Pyo was his sister. "Thanks, guys."

"Get some sleep," Jun Pyo told him ignoring his thanks. "I need to call Jan Di and assure her things are under control. She is probably losing her mind from not knowing what is happening. I will tell you as soon as I hear from Jun Hee."

"I will handle Ha Joon," Woo Bin swore. "I will also… for a lack of a better word, talk to Ga Eul's father again and see what I can find out about any previous incidents with Ha Joon. Then I will make clear some new boundaries regarding everyone's relationship with her."

"They don't get one. Especially her parents. Not after learning about all this." Yi Jeong told him bitterly before his entire body deflated in shame. "We have known Ga Eul for almost three years. How could we not notice this before?"

Woo Bin clasped his shoulder. "It doesn't matter. We know now. So, if you will excuse me." He stretched his neck. "I'm going to go have a talk with Chu Dae Seon."

"I will go with you," Ji Hoo said with a grin. "I'm too tired to bury multiple bodies tonight."

"I make no promises on that," Woo Bin replied sharply as they walked downstairs. Jun Pyo shook his head, feeling exhausted from flying back to Korea from New York and then dealing with all this in matter of a few days. "I'm going to call Jan Di and then go to bed. I will see you in the morning."

"Thank you, Jun Pyo." Yi Jeong repeated quietly, and their leader waved his hand dismissively. "Forget it. I knew you loved her three years ago. I was just waiting for you to realize it."

Yi Jeong smiled for the first time all evening. "You did?"

"Why do you think I kept sending you to kidnap Ga Eul instead of Woo Bin or Ji Hoo?" Jun Pyo said with a rare moment of perception. "As a man who also just been struck for the first time, it wasn't hard to recognize the signs on you." He tilted his head curiously. "You knew you loved her after that first meeting too. Why did you take so long to admit it, Yi Jeong?"

He shrugged embarrassed. "After everything with my father and then my glowing reputation as Korea's Casanova, the last thing I deserved was Ga Eul. It was easier to run than deal with the pain."

Jun Pyo chuckled, "rare is it for a man to deserve the love of his woman. Thank god, we are the kind of men who don't let that stop us."

"Thank god, they are the kind of woman to love us despite us being those kinds of men." Yi Jeong reminded him, and his friend nodded happily. "True. Speaking of which," he held up his phone. "It's time to call mine."

Yi Jeong took a few deep breaths once he was alone, making sure he was in control before stripping off his clothes and climbing into bed next to Ga Eul. She stirred at the feel of him and rolled over to face him. "Hi."

"Hey," Yi Jeong mumbled. "Sorry, I didn't mean to wake you."

"It's okay."

He ran a finger down her cheek. "Jun Pyo thinks he has enough to get Do Yun to call off the marriage. He will know for sure tomorrow."

"Really?" Ga Eul asked tearily and at his nod, she laid her face into his chest and sobbed in relief. He made shushing sounds, pressing kisses into the top of her head. Once she had cried out all her worries that had been building up for the last few days, Ga Eul felt cleansed for the first time in a long time. She sniffled and gave him a happy smile. "Thank you."

"I love you." Yi Jeong muttered laying his lips over hers. Sensing something was on his mind though, she broke off the kiss. "What's wrong?"

"I'm going to ask you something and I need you to be honest with me." Yi Jeong told her gravely causing her to pause before nodding hesitantly. "Okay."

"Woo Bin noticed something when Ha Joon tried to punch you earlier making him believe you had been hit by him before. Is that true?"

She tried to move away but Yi Jeong grabbed her before she could flee. "Tell me."

"Yes," Ga Eul eventually whispered. "A few times but he never raised a fist before. He's only ever slapped me."

"How often?" Yi Jeong demanded.

"Please, Yi Jeong- "

"How often, Ga Eul?"

"Just once or twice," She closed her eyes remembering. "The first time it was because I caught him spying on me while I was trying to change. I pushed him out of the doorway, so he slapped me. I told my father but Ha Joon convinced them it was an accident. When I pushed him, he said his hand flew up from the shove."

Yi Jeong cursed under his breath and Ga Eul rolled over, so she stretched fully on top of him. "It's okay, Yi Jeong."

"No, Ga Eul," His eyes blazed hotly up at her. "It's not."

"No, it's not," She agreed after a few minutes. "But I'm okay. Really." She added catching his dubious frown. "Nothing Ha Joon ever did left a scar. I always knew he was a jerk. And despite what you may think… My family was loving and gentle with me for the most part. It was only when Kang Do Yun would come around that it would change."

"So, they would love you when it was convenient for them," Yi Jeong said harshly. He hated seeing her flinch at the words, but he knew it was important to get her to realize the truth of her parents.

"I guess so," Ga Eul admitted, wiping her tears from her cheeks. "It's funny. It wasn't until this weekend with you that I've realized how lacking my parents my parents were."

"Ga Eul," Yi Jeong sat up and moved her so that she was straddling him. Understanding he was about to apologize for things that were not his fault, she shook her head and placed her fingers on his lips. "Enough, Yi Jeong. This weekend was terrible but I wouldn't trade it for anything. I may have lost my relationship with my family but it's okay. I've gained more than I lost. I already had a sister in Jan Di and now three new brothers. Not to mention, the love of my life."

"Oh, yeah…" Yi Jeong gave her a cheeky grin. "Who is that?"

"Hmm," Ga Eul squinted thoughtfully at the ceiling. "I can't seem to remember his name… Yi Seong, no… Jeong Li?"

"Ga Eul Yang," he warned, and she leaned down to mumble against his lips. "But I do know he has deep brown eyes, amazing dimples, and a smile that makes me weak in the knees. Too bad I can't seem to remember his name though…"

Yi Jeong with a growl flipped back underneath him, "I bet I can remind you."

She gave a muffled laugh as his hands quickly rid her of her clothes but her laughter soon faded as his lips moved down her body. She began to writhe in need but he only teased lightly with his fingers. Just enough to wind her tighter and tighter but not enough to satisfy the tension building up in her.

"Please," Ga Eul whimpered, her back arching in desperation and he dipped his head to press a kiss into her belly. "Say it."

"Yi Jeong," She gasped in surrender. At the sound of his name, he rose up and entered her without warning, loving the way her body immediately clenched around him. Ga Eul moaned deeply, and he tucked his lips down to her ear. "Again."


	9. Chapter 9

Hey Guys! Sorry for the late update but I have had a lot going these past few weeks with family and work. Forgive me for making you wait! But we have made it to the last chapter :-( It has been a fun ride on this story though and I hope you all have enjoyed it! There will be an epilogue too. Sincere thanks to everyone who has reviewed, favorited me, or just read my stories silently. I appreciate all of you. So here we go! Let me know what you think!

Do Yun was throwing back a drink with Chu Dae Seon. Although he was happy and inwardly dancing, Ga Eul's father was worried. He had never imagined himself a materialistic person until all this happened. He always assumed his friendship with Kang Do Yun was about loyalty and the bond of childhood mates. However, thanks to Yi Jeong he was forced to confront the idea of it being able to get into the exclusive golf courses, fine dinners, and good drinks instead.

Oddly, he felt guilty about it but the desire for the life he always dreamed about was more powerful than the guilt. Dae Seon was confident Ga Eul would forgive him for this eventually. Once, it was clear that Yi Jeong's family would never support their relationship. So it truly was the best outcome for her to marry Ha Joon. His childish antics would die down after their marriage and hopefully, they would learn to have a solid, grounded marriage even if they never actually loved each other.

"Wow." A dry voice from the doorway interrupted the toasts and discussions of wedding plans. "How lovely," Woo Bin said dryly to Ji Hoo. "Ga Eul is crying upstairs and they are toasting themselves for a job well done."

"Woo Bin," Ji Hoo warned low, hearing the outrage in his friend's voice. "Let's try and stay calm."

"Hmm," He tilted his head as though considering it. "No, I don't think I will."

"What do you want?" Ha Joon asked worried from the couch. Woo Bin held up a finger silencing him and with the cold glare, the known mafia prince was currently sporting no-one dared to speak. "I have one question for Chu Dae Seon. His answer depends on how I deal with you."

"What's the question?" Dae Seon sighed and Woo Bin narrowed his eyes. "I'm sorry if taking care of your daughter is interrupting your important partying but since someone needs to start doing it… Bear with me."

He pointed to Ha Joon, "Did Ga Eul ever mention to you about him hitting her before?"

Dae Seon's paled but he stiffened his spine. "Of course not."

"Oh, I wouldn't lie right now." Ji Hoo cautioned, examining his fingernails. "See if you lie and then we discover the truth later, I will have to become involved too and trust me…" He gave them a rare murderous stare. "You don't want me involved."

Her father scowled. "There was one time, but it was an accident."

"It was," Ha Joon spoke up hurriedly. "In fact, it was really her fault. She pushed me and my hand flew up."

"I'm sorry." Woo Bin looked at Ji Hoo, "What did he just say?"

"Something really stupid."

"Is this really important right now?" Do Yun snarled, "It has been settled. They are engaged and whatever problems they had in their past will be ironed out as a married couple."

Woo Bin ignored him and focused solely on Min Ra and Dae Seon. "You knew what Ga Eul was going through every time you forced her to spend time with Ha Joon. That she was being harassed, stalked, and even hit by him."

"I would never let him hit her. It was just an accident." Dae Seon snapped through gritted teeth. "Sometimes accidents and bruises happen."

Ji Hoo closed his eyes at the stupidity of his statement. Woo Bin laughed low and before anyone knew what was happening, he attacked Chu Dae Seon. Do Yun started yelling while Min Ra let out a frantic cry, but nothing seemed to penetrate through the mad fury of Woo Bin. Ji Hoo stood back for about four or five punches before strolling in and pulling his friend off.

"Are you crazy?" Do Yun roared as Dae Seon groaned for air. "This is my home. How dare you attack one of my guests."

"It was an accident." Woo Bin shrugged not concerned. "Sometimes accidents and bruises happen."

Dae Seon held his stomach where he had taken the blows with a stunned expression but he had no breath to speak.

"Consider that a minor repayment of what you put Ga Eul through." Ji Hoo added with a two-finger salute as he and Woo Bin walked away without a glance back.

Yi Jeong woke up before Ga Eul the next morning. He had received the confirmation from Jun Pyo that Jun Hee had confirmed his findings. They were getting ready to present their ace to the Kang's at breakfast.

"Yi Jeong," Ga Eul mumbled sleepily, barely opening her eyes. "Where are you going?"

He leaned over the bed to kiss her lightly. "Downstairs. We are going to confront Do Yun."

She nodded and started to throw off the covers but Yi Jeong stopped her. "What do you think you are doing?"

"I'm going to with you."

Yi Jeong started to shake his head but Ga Eul narrowed her eyes dangerously. "I'm not sitting here while you all go figure out my future. I want to have a say."

"Ga Eul- "

"I'm going, Yi Jeong." Ga Eul said simply. "After everything that has happened, I want to be there to look into Ha Joon's eyes when he discovers he finally lost. That he is never going to have me." She paused and her tone softened, "Don't think I have at least earned that much?"

"Yes," Yi Jeong muttered reluctantly.

"Then I am going with you."

He sighed before crossing over to her. "All right but only if you promise to stay quiet."

Ga Eul frowned annoyed. "What is that supposed to mean?"

"I know you, Ga Eul. The minute your parents start putting on their "how could you do this to us?" act you will start feeling guilty. You will want to apologize to them and the last thing you should be doing is apologizing."

She shifted uncomfortably but couldn't disagree that Yi Jeong was right. She probably would feel guilty about seeing her parents horrified or worried expressions. It had been that way her whole life. Both her father and mother had a habit of acting a certain way around Kang Do Yun or Mo Hyeon whenever Ga Eul would try to fight or give a little snark back to their lifelong friends. As though she was personally responsible for the fact they were still commoners and not the high-class citizens like the Kang family.

"Okay," Ga Eul said softly. "I still want to be there, but I won't let my parents get to me… Or I will at least try not too."

Yi Jeong gave her a light kiss, "I never want you to change or stop being the kind person that you are, but its time people stop taking advantage of it. You are not responsible for anything that happened in these last few years. If I must use your parents as an example to the rest of the world to show everyone you are not to be touched, then that is what I am going to do."

She nodded in agreement before hugging him tightly. When they walked into the dining hall a few minutes later, everyone was already seated. Jun Pyo had a very self-satisfied expression on his face as he calmly ate his breakfast. Woo Bin and Ji Hoo were conversing low but once they saw Ga Eul they both stood up to give her a kiss on the cheek in greeting.

She smiled at them tenderly and when Woo Bin whispered something in her ear that made her blush with a slight chuckle, Yi Jeong pushed his best friend away good-naturedly.

Do Yun scowled darkly at the friendly embraces of the F4 but especially at the sight of Ga Eul walking in holding So Yi Jeong's hand.

"Don't you think this is inappropriate now, Ga Eul?" He barked harshly. "I never thought of you as the kind of woman- "

"Watch it." Yi Jeong, Woo Bin, Jun Pyo, and Ji Hoo all warned simultaneously.

"That does it," Do Yun threw his napkin down. "In case you forgot gentlemen… This is my home. Ga Eul is officially engaged to my son, so why I appreciate your protective nature over my daughter- in- law." Although his tone implied, he was anything but grateful. "I am afraid, I am going to have to ask you all to leave now."

"Ga Eul," Ha Joon growled. "Where is your ring?"

"I'm not wearing it." Ga Eul said simply. "We are not engaged Ha Joon. I had no choice last night but to allow you to put it on me but I never agreed to marry you."

"The hell you didn't." Do Yun roared finally losing his composure. "Putting on his ring is similar to the signing of a contract. So, for the last time, Ga Eul. You are marrying Ha Joon!"

As he stood up, Yi Jeong saw the flash of temper he had seen on Kang Ha Joon the previous evening. He quickly tucked Ga Eul behind him but Jun Pyo got in front of Do Yun before he could move any further. Being a tall, imposing man himself, Gu Jun Pyo was not a figure you wanted to cross. "Before you finish your current rant, I suggest you look at this."

"Ga Eul, I am disappointed." Dae Seon interrupted quietly. "I know you had reservations, but I had hoped to raise you better than to go back on your word."

"What word?" Jun Pyo asked calmly. "Ga Eul is right. She never accepted his proposal last night. She allowed him to slip on the ring in order to avoid embarrassing the family in front of the press but she didn't say yes to Ha Joon."

Her father leaned back with a scowl and Min Ra held her head. Ga Eul could only stare at her parents in disbelief. "You are still siding with Kang Do Yun and Ha Joon? After everything, you have seen this weekend… Knowing I am happy with Yi Jeong who loves me and treats me like a queen. Why are you so obsessed with me aligning with Kang Ha Joon?"

Her parents didn't answer but only squirmed in their seats without meeting her eye. They didn't have an answer for their daughter. Mainly because they were ashamed of themselves but also because they still wanted it. They wanted the life Kang Do Yun was offering and weren't willing to give it up.

Do Yun who had been looking at the file Gu Jun Pyo handed him was now staring at the Shinhwa heir in trepidation. Jun Pyo smiled reveling in his fear. "Do we have an understanding?"

Do Yun swallowed hard, "What are your terms?"

"You let Ga Eul go. You will announce that Ga Eul and Ha Joon have decided to postpone their marriage and then after a few weeks say they have officially decided to stay nothing more than childhood friends."

"Why should we?" Ha Joon demanded furiously.

"Because," Jun Pyo continued casually. "If he doesn't, I will let all his investors know that your father has been stealing from the company for years and doctoring the books. Also, I will reveal the record you have acquired these last few years Ha Joon while driving under the influence."

Ha Joon turned purple and he looked at murderously at Ga Eul "No. I have waited too long for this. I am going to have her."

"You were never going to have me, Ha Joon." Ga Eul said quietly. "Even if I wasn't with Yi Jeong, I would have fought this. It would have been more difficult but I wouldn't have married you. No matter what our parents did to me."

While Kang Ha Joon looked deranged snarling like a dog at her, Do Yun and Mo Hyeon simply seemed frightened. Trying to appear indignant though, Do Yun pointed at Ga Eul. "She is not good enough for Ha Joon. I don't know what I was thinking of trying to arrange a marriage for my son with a girl like her."

"A girl like her," Yi Jeong growled but Ga Eul laid her hand on his arm. "It's all right Sunbae. Please."

Yi Jeong didn't look pacified but before he could answer, Ha Joon started screaming obscenities at Ga Eul. Woo Bin and Jo Hoo immediately began yelling back, warning him to shut up while Yi Jeong only sighed at the baboon who was currently calling Ga Eul every name in the book.

Ji Hoo was trying to keep a firm grip on Woo Bin who was threatening to bury Ha Joon alive somewhere in Seoul if he didn't stop talking. Except as the word bitch and slut became the new adjectives to describe Ga Eul, Ji Hoo also began to creatively threaten Ha Joon if he didn't shut his mouth.

Jun Pyo was keeping Do Yun at bay with his own specialized threats. Especially since the disgraced CEO had made the mistake to bring up Geum Jan Di in the middle of all this. Ga Eul shrank into the background out of the way, blinking in shock at the loud chaos erupting around her.

As the rest of F4 were fighting back and forth with Kang Do Yun and his son, Yi Jeong moved around everyone and punched Ha Joon flat into the floor.

He crumbled to the floor like a rag doll and the room fell silent. Then after a few seconds, Kang Mo Hyeon screamed and frantically dove besides him, calling her son's name. Do Yun sputtered like an idiot in the background and Min Ra and Dae Seon acted like they simply wanted to disappear.

Woo Bin leaned over Ha Joon, shooting Yi Jeong an impressed nod. "Wow, bro. Nice punch. He won't be waking up anytime soon."

"Thanks." Yi Jeong smirked happily, shaking out his fist. Ga Eul couldn't help but laugh delighted at seeing Ha Joon unconscious. He pulled his giggling girlfriend into his chest and fished around his in pocket searching for something.

"I believe this belongs to you." Yi Jeong tossed the ring Ha Joon had forced on her and it bounced onto the floor loudly. "And if you're going to embezzle money at least have the decency to buy someone a real diamond."

Ga Eul snorted and ignoring the gasps of shock from her family rose onto her tiptoes and kissed him. "I love you."

He smiled against her mouth, "I love you too."

A few hours later once Jun Pyo was assured that Do Yun was going to fully cooperate in ending the engagement and guaranteed that Ha Joon would not be bothering Ga Eul, they were officially on the road. Once the sight of the Kang Estate was no longer in view, she let out a first real breath of air since this whole thing had started.

"You okay?" Yi Jeong asked quietly, removing one hand from the steering wheel to take hers. She squeezed it reassuringly.

"I think so." She paused before taking a deep breath. "Except I'm not really sure how I am going to forgive my parents for all this. It wasn't so much the selling me," Ga Eul winced at the word uncomfortable. "But the fact they didn't care about his treatment of me."

Tears began rolling heavily down her cheeks as Yi Jeong drove into the blackened evening. "They wanted the money Do Yun was offering and were willing to sacrifice my happiness and real love in order to get it."

Yi Jeong thought about what to say. His own family was more than screwed up and his father had left his own a blazing path of wreckage. However, he knew his mother loved him the best she could and that his brother had always protected him until he finally decided he had to leave in order to save his own soul. Even though Yi Jeong had pain and scars, he had never been discarded like nothing by the people in his life quite the same way Ga Eul had just experienced with her parents.

"I think your parents made their choice clear this weekend, Ga Eul." Yi Jeong said softly. "Eventually they might come around but until then, we will go on with our lives. Okay?"

Ga Eul nodded sadly, reflecting on how she had left things with her folks. Even as she was getting ready to leave with Yi Jeong and the others, her mother was begging her to consider what might happen to them if Do Yun took out his anger on her father.

"_Please Ga Eul," Min Ra hissed. "If you leave right now so does our future. Do you not care about us or what the consequences for all of this might be? You will be protected by the F4 but what about your father?"_

_"Yi Jeong and the others have agreed to keep their deal with you, Mother. They will pay off your debts." Ga Eul whispered as she packed her bag_

_She heard the low cry of frustration from her mother and she tried not to let the heartbreak of her mother's words reflect outwardly._

_"I have to go now." She turned and looked at her mother who was standing awkwardly to the side. Ga Eul stared at hopefully. "Please… Come home with us. Choose me this time and walk away from Kang Mo Hyeon and Do Yun. Show them their disrespect of me will not be tolerated anymore."_

_Min Ra shuffled her feet before going to Ga Eul and gripped her shoulders in a silent message before turning to leave. As she walked into the hall, she saw So Yi Jeong standing outside the room listening to their conversation._

_"If you walk away from her now," Yi Jeong told her in a low voice. "Then don't you ever turn back around."_

_Min Ra glared at him before straightening her shoulders and moved briskly down the stairs. Dae Seon who was waiting at the bottom stared at Yi Jeong and opened his mouth like he wanted to say something but in the end, only took his wife's hand as they rejoined Kang Do Yun._

"They will regret this eventually, Ga Eul." Yi Jeong said assuring. "They will soon realize exactly what they've lost."

"Maybe." She mumbled before throwing him a teary smile. "So, where are we going? Home?"

Yi Jeong knew she meant his studio and his heart leaped at the idea that she thought of his place as home. "Not yet. Tonight, we are going to Gu Jun Pyo's. Jan Di is waiting there for you and Jun Pyo wants to see everyone one last time before he has to fly back out to New York."

"Okay."

Yi Jeong lifted her hand to his lips and kissed the back of her knuckles and she smiled at him. "I love you too."

He didn't answer but his grin told her enough. As they finally pulled into Jun Pyo's driveway, Jan Di ran through the yard and all but tackled Ga Eul. She was hurtling question after questions at her until Ga Eul finally pulled her aside and just hugged her. Jan Di stopped panicking at the touch of her best friend. Once she was calm, she was able to listen and assure herself that Ga Eul was truly okay.

"All right." Jun Pyo clapped his hands. "That is enough excitement for today. Let's go out back to the pool. I have food and drinks all set up." He pointed harshly at Jan Di. "You stay in the shallow end."

Geum Jan Di rolled her eyes but shot him a quick grin. "We will." She turned to Ga Eul quickly. "Do you have a suit?"

"Uhh well," Noticing Yi Jeong narrowing his eyes, Ga Eul bit back a laugh. "In a manner of speaking."

"Don't worry." Jan Di took her hand leading her inside. "I think I've brought an extra one."

The deck had been set up with lights and evening stars cast a glow over the warm water where Ga Eul sat on the edge of the pool dangling her legs. She was talking to Jan Di who was keeping her promise not to leave the shallow end. Although, Jun Pyo was keeping a heavy eye on her all the same. Yi Jeong went to grab a drink while Woo Bin and Ji Hoo relaxed after the stressful weekend.

Jan Di said something to Ga Eul with a small splash of water. She sighed at her friend with a grin before standing up, pulling off her overlong t-shirt.

"Damn," came the low simultaneous appreciation from the three guys. Ga Eul was wearing a dark blue bikini which showed off her toned stomach, firm legs, and the slightly tight top hinted at her curvaceous figure.

"I always knew Ga Eul was an attractive girl but that's just... Wow."

"Damn it. I knew I should have gone with her instead of Yi Jeong."

"That is not what I was expecting. Who knew? I love Jan Di but still…Who knew?"

Ji Hoo recognized they were ogling creepers but still couldn't look away as Ga Eul lifted her arms to pull her hair up. "Does Ga Eul work out?"

Jun Pyo nodded dazedly. "Jan Di mentioned she runs and does yoga. She said she was jealous about how flexible Ga Eul was after going with her to a class once."

Woo Bin and Ji Hoo stared at each other wide-eyed. "Damn."

"You three better be looking at the moon." Yi Jeong broke in harshly noticing they were practically drooling all over themselves.

"Yi Jeong, have you seen what your girlfriend looks like right now?" Woo Bin croaked out, pointing to Ga Eul who was emerging from the water and making her way to the small diving board.

Yi Jeong looked over and his eyes widened in shock. "Yah! Why is she wearing that? Jan Di said she had another suit!"

"I guess it didn't fit." Jun Pyo supplied tilting his head. "Too bad."

"Why couldn't I come with Ga Eul this weekend again?"

I would have skipped the medical conference if I had known what I now know."

"One more word and I am drowning all of you."


	10. Chapter 10

Hey Guys! So here we are, the epilogue and the end to the Fake Engagement. As you read, you will notice I left it slightly open for maybe future stories but if I do, it would most like be a one shot or something. Anyway, I have LOVED writing this one and I hope you all have enjoyed reading it too. I've had some requests for Jun Pyo and Jan Di stories and I hate to disappoint you but most likely not. I feel like Jun Pyo and Jan Di's story was handled so thoroughly in the show and don't really feel the need to explore more about them. If that changes, I will definitely think about it but no plans as of right now.

I may do another Baek Seung Jo and Ha Ni story and of course Ga Eul and Yi Jeong as the ideas come to me. I also promised myself to work on my actual novel too which centers around K-pop and K-Drama love(what can I say... I'm hooked). So, thank you for all the reviews, favorites, and encouragement! I love you all for it and don't worry. I am still planning on writing SeOul stories.

Yi Jeong yawned as he flung his bag onto his workbench. He had just spent the last five days in Sweden working with his mentor and putting on exhibit to showcase his new work. The first since he had hurt his hand. It had been nice to rejoin the art world and make new contacts, but it had also worn him out. He had barely slept the entire time he was gone and being on a completely different time schedule hadn't helped either. He felt like going to bed and not waking for a week.

He tried to move around in the dark but his foot collided harshly with his chair. He bit back a harsh grunt of pain and he grumpily limped into the bedroom.

While he began to undress and curse his throbbing foot, his eyes fell on Ga Eul who was fast asleep in the bed making him stop. The tension in his shoulders easing just at the sight of her. This was the real reason, Yi Jeong reflected that he had not been getting any rest. Ga Eul had moved into his place right after everything had gone down with Kang Ha Joon.

The six months of curling up next to her every night had made it almost impossible for him to go without her. Yi Jeong smiled as he took in the sight of her clutching his pillow and sprawled all over his side, showing the feeling was mutual.

He gently rolled her over and slid into the bed beside her. He gave a sigh of relief at the feel of her and as his arms encircled around her, Ga Eul eyes fluttered open. "Yi Jeong?"

He grinned at the husky, half asleep sound of her voice. "Who else would be crawling into our bed at three a.m.?"

She moved so her face was buried into his chest, "You were not due back until tomorrow."

"I got an early flight." He kissed the top of her head. She gave a noise of contentment lifting her head to kiss him properly. "I missed you."

"Me too." He rubbed her back. "Next time you are coming with me. I don't care how many shifts you need to cover at the shop."

Ga Eul nodded as he began to rub her back, soaking in his touch. Five days really was too long. She stroked his head knowing he probably had a headache from traveling. He sighed in thanks and relaxed at the feeling of her fingers running through his hair. "How did the show go?"

"Pretty well." Yi Jeong muttered tiredly. "The reviews will be in a few days but all the initial feedback has been positive."

"I'm proud of you."

He shrugged but Ga Eul knew he was pleased. They lay together silently. "My parents called me again."

Yi Jeong stiffened at the mention of her family. Her parents had never really given up on getting Ga Eul to come home or to try and mend things with Kang Do Yun who had basically shunned Chu Dae Seon and Min Ra.

Their constant phone calls had started a few weeks after they returned from the engagement weekend. At first, they said they wished to reconcile with their only daughter, so Ga Eul had agreed to meet them for dinner. However, it had been plagued with subtle hints of disappointments and little digs until she had finally broken down in tears.

_She stood in the bathroom mirror of the restaurant trying to clean up the smear of makeup on her face. Tonight had been disastrous and she was regretting her decision not to have Yi Jeong accompany her. At first, she had thought it would go better with her parents if she came by herself. The reminder of her bond with Yi Jeong might make her family uncomfortable which is the last thing Ga Eul wanted. Despite everything, she did love her parents and wanted to try and rebuild a relationship with them. _

_However, after tonight it was obvious this was not going to happen. Her mother kept making jabs about Ga Eul throwing away her morals by staying with Yi Jeong without the benefit of marriage. Her father making it no secret he believed Yi Jeong had no intention of marrying her so Ga Eul would be coming home anyway once he was tired of her. She took a steadying breath and pasted on a smile. She could handle another ten minutes of this and then make her exit. But as she began to head back to the table, Ga Eul felt her stomach drop. Sitting in the chair next to her mother was Kang Ha Joon. He was sipping wine and nodding at whatever her father was whispering to him. _

_Suddenly frightened, she darted back to the bathroom and with trembling fingers quickly dialed Yi Jeong. _

"_Hey, Sweetheart. How is it going?"_

_Yi Jeong." Ga Eul whimpered making him go on alert. _

"_Ga Eul, what is it? What's wrong?"_

"_They brought- Why? I don't know why he-Please."_

"_Ga Eul," Yi Jeong broke in calmly signally for Woo Bin and Ji Hoo to follow him who were staring curiously. They immediately put down their pools sticks and grabbed their coats. "Tell me what's wrong?"_

_She took a steadying breath. "They brought Ha Joon."_

_Yi Jeong felt his blood pressure rise. "I will be right there."_

"_I'm hiding in the bathroom. There is not a great signal so-"but before she could finish the sentence the line went dead. _

"_Shit." YI Jeong growled as they hurried to the car. "I'm going to fucking kill her parents."_

"_What is it?" Ji Hoo asked confused. _

"_They invited Kang Ha Joon."_

"_Are you kidding me?" Woo Bin snapped as he pushed down on the accelerator. "Where is Ga Eul now?"_

"_Hiding in the bathroom." Yi Jeong growled. "I knew I shouldn't have let her meet them tonight."_

_Ji Hoo shook his head. "They know Ga Eul wants nothing whatsoever to do with Kang Ha Joon. So, what's the point of this? Are they planning on kidnapping her or something?"_

_Although he had said it flippantly, it made all three of them pause. Woo Bin increased his speed while Yi Jeong frantically tried Ga Eul's cell again but he just kept getting her voicemail._

_As the restaurant came into view, his anger reached a boiling point when he noticed Ga Eul's mother dragging her to the table. Ga Eul was clearly fighting against the grip on her wrist. Woo Bin followed his gaze and let out an angry growl. The boys charged into the restaurant and stalked angrily up to the table where he heard Ga Eul snap furiously. "I'm not having dinner with him. I'm going home."_

"_Stop it, Ga Eul." Min Ra said clenching her daughter's hand. "Kang Ha Joon just wants a chance to explain. Don't be deliberately belligerent."_

"_Let go of me."_

_Kang Ha Joon stood up to help Min Ra escort her to the table but Woo Bin beat him to it. He grabbed the back of his shoulders and slammed him down into his seat. "It's rude to leave before dessert is served."_

_Yi Jeong moved to Min Ra, his eyes traveling icily over the hold she had on Ga Eul. Her mother flushed and reluctantly let go of her hand. _

"_Ga Eul," Dae Seon asked annoyed. "Can we not have a family dinner and discussion anymore without needing to drag the F4 into everything? I'm sure they are tired of it as well."_

"_No because they__ are my family now. Not you," Ga Eul said softly. "I will be outside."_

_She grabbed her coat from the chair and hurried out of the restaurant with Ji Hoo flanking her. Yi Jeong glared at the table where her parents sat. Kang Ha Joon squirmed but since Woo Bin still had a hold on him, he could only grimace at the pain where the mafia prince squeezed threateningly._

"_Do you have any idea how excited Ga Eul was for tonight?" Yi Jeong said quietly but there was no mistaking the raw anger in his voice. "She thought maybe you had finally realized your mistakes and were hoping to make amends. She didn't even want an apology."_

_Dae Seon shook his head, "We just thought now that some her of emotions had settled maybe she would be more inclined to listen to reason."_

"_Reason?" Woo Bin snarled but Yi Jeong held up his hand stopping him. He didn't care to start an argument or force Chu Dae Seon or Ming Ra to see the error of their ways. He was done with both. "This was your last chance. Contact Ga Eul again, try and trick her again, or force that cockroach within a five miles radius of her again and all bets are off."_

"_What does that mean?" Min Ra asked with some trepidation. _

_Woo Bin dipped his head to the entrance where some of his boys waited for orders. "We will send them to remind you of the boundaries in place around Ga Eul."_

"_Are you threatening me?" Dae Seon gulped and Woo Bin's eyes light up. "Yes. Glad you caught on."_

_Yi Jeong didn't respond but moved away from the table towards the exit. Not bothering to acknowledge Ha Joon glaring at him. His point had been made. Especially as Woo Bin clenched down one last time on his shoulder before grabbing a piece of bread from the basket. "Enjoy the rest of your dinner."_

_Yi Jeong hurried over to Ga Eul who was sobbing into Ji Hoo's chest. His friend was holding her tightly and stroking her hair. His eyes met Yi Jeong with both rage and heartbreak for the devastated girl. _

_He took her into his arms and although she had been crying on Ji Hoo once she felt secure by Yi Jeong, she completely broke down. Her legs crumbled out from under her with a loud wail that echoed down the busy street. He tightened his hold while she blubbered incoherently on what had been said even before the ambush by Kang Ha Joon. At the tearful confession, Ji Hoo had to stop Woo Bin from going back inside the restaurant. Finally, she calmed down long enough to climb into the car and allow the boys to treat her to ice cream and a plethora of stuffed animals. _

_Once they were alone at home, Yi Jeong put his foot down regarding her constant second chances to her family. He was done with their sneak attacks and confessed his worry they might had been planning something more sinister by having Kang Ha Joon join them tonight. Ga Eul tearfully agreed to stop taking their phone calls and would try to move on from hoping they would come around._

"I didn't take the call," Ga Eul told him reassuringly. "But maybe I should- "

"No," Yi Jeong said firmly. "We've had this conversation. They lost their chance."

"Yi Jeong," Ga Eul sighed and moved so she hovered above him. Her eyes were twinkling but there was a slight nervousness too. "I need to tell you something."

"If you are about to give me some reason why your parents deserve even a moment of your time-"

"I'm pregnant."

Yi Jeong felt the words leave his brain. He could only stare up at her in shock while she smiled calmly. "I found a few days ago. I'm about eight-nine weeks."

He sat up and pressed his forehead to hers, unable to speak. She held him and whispered words of encouragement in his ear. Finally, he leaned back and placed his hand low on her belly. She knew he was pleased and completely terrified. She laid her hand over his and quietly introduced the two most important people of her life.

"Are you okay?" Yi Jeong asked worriedly. She gave him a reassuring smile. "A little tired but yeah."

"No more waitressing. You shouldn't be on your feet."

Ga Eul rolled her eyes but decided to save that argument for another night. She took a steadying breath. "It's why I was wondering about my parents. I feel like they should know about their grandchild."

"I don't," Yi Jeong snapped. "The idea of them being granted a right into your life makes me crazy normally. But knowing you're pregnant… I don't want them anywhere near you Ga Eul."

She thought about it for a moment. It was true that some loyal part of her still wanted to create a bridge of reconciliation with her folks but in all honestly… It wore her out too. She really didn't want to worry or hear the comments her mother would make or the disapproval from her father.

She knew Yi Jeong wanted to marry her and was just waiting for the right time. She wasn't worried about it and didn't need anyone to make some offhand remark about their relationship.

"You're right," Ga Eul admitted sadly. "They don't deserve to know."

He pushed her hair back and kissed her lightly. "I'm sorry. I know how badly you want to be a family with them."

She shook her head, "No. that's not what I meant. You are my family, Yi Jeong. You, the guys, and Jan Di. Our baby is going to be so loved. I thought maybe telling them might get them to realize I am never coming home or agree to their plans for my life. It had nothing to do with building a relationship again."

He nodded but relief flowed through him. He really didn't want to fight her on this issue but he wasn't going to allow her folks anywhere near her or the baby either. "So, are we good?"

She kissed him long and deep until he groaned. "Does that answer your question?"

He shook his head and flipped her underneath him. "Not exactly."

Afterward, Ga Eul laid loose and warm with a deep smile as Yi Jeong whispered promises into her belly. "I love you."

He moved up her body with soft kisses, "I love you too." He stared down into her eyes intensely. "I'm going to marry you."

She took a shaky breath, her bones liquefying by the matter of fact declaration. "Okay."

They held each other until Yi Jeong sat up suddenly. "What if it's a girl?"

Ga Eul blinked confused. "What?"

"The baby. What if it's a girl?" He looked horrified. "She will eventually want to date."

It took her a moment to understand and then she snorted into her pillow. "Probably at some point, yes."

"No." He pointed at her and then pointed at her stomach. "No."

"I don't think you need to worry about it just yet."

He grabbed his phone and Ga Eul frowned. "What are you doing?"

"Texting Woo Bin."

"What?" She tried to grab his phone, but he easily held it out of reach. "Yi Jeong! I haven't told Jan Di yet."

"So?" Yi Jeong ignored her flailing fingers as he typed up his message to the other members of F4. After a few minutes, he held up his phone for her to see to their response. Although the tone was congratulatory, Woo Bin had voiced quite loudly that she was not to move a muscle and he would personally tell the master she was quitting. Ji Hoo sent over a long list of medical advice and Jun Pyo simply asked what color car she wanted because obviously, she could not take the bus anymore.

"Seriously?" Ga Eul squeaked. "He is not buying me a car!"

Yi Jeong didn't answer but texted his friends with his concerns about dating if the baby ended up being a girl. They all froze at the idea and Woo Bin immediately sent a list of names of bodyguards with Ji Hoo and Jun Pyo supplying information on good dumping grounds for any future boyfriends.

Ga Eul decided to stop fighting it and rolled over to go back to sleep. Once Yi Jeong was assured that between him and his friends, no boy would end up near his daughter until she was at least thirty, he snuggled down beside her.

He kissed the back of her shoulder and she gave him a weary grin. "Do you feel better getting that settled?"

"Mmm hmm," Yi Jeong said with a happy nod. Ga Eul laughed and secretly hoped the baby was a girl just so she could witness the showdown between her and the great F4 protective skills when the time came. "I love you So Yi Jeong. This baby is going to love you too."

He felt some of his worries ease. Ga Eul always knew the right thing to say whenever past haunts would rear their ugly head. He started humming softly until she fell asleep and with a final gentle rub on her still flat stomach, he drifted off as well. Both of them embracing their new family and their future together with the rest of the F4.


End file.
